Lover, etc
by HazeFest
Summary: Song-inspired, 3-shot. [Your hands are busy, teach me everything! Cause sometimes it feels like I know what to do, but sometimes I feel like a student of you."] And she did. "Tell me do you like me like this?" he asked. She grinned. "What do you think?"
1. Chapter 1

**By the Author: **I want to buy one to play authentic records one day.

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by Mari (or SkylarkAincrad). Please do not copyright this story in any way, shape or form – or I will report you to and have my rights reserved. The song off inspiration chosen is "Lover, etc.," by The Nighttime Adventure Society. The characters presented are rightfully handed to Miss J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros® where the _Harry Potter _franchise are owned by both – mostly to the author of this book and director of this movie series. I just get to change and control who and what they are involved in by the power of FanFiction. Please do not claim any illegal rights. Thank you.

* * *

Xx xX  
**Music and Lyrical Inspired Fanfiction:  
**_"So paint me a picture, paint of picture of a place. Where all the lines converge."_

"**Lover, etc." by The Nighttime Adventure Society  
**Harry Potter: Marauder Universe Inspired

xX Xx

* * *

James Potter was a young man who craved adventure and discovery. He spent his six years at Hogwarts unmasking or uncovering many secrets the magical school held. Best of all, he could remember all of these treasured moments clear as a cloudless day. Certainly, James wouldn't forget the physical scars inflicted by the Whomping Willow in his third year.

There was also the level of head scratching and nights of torture he endured to successfully cast a highly advanced and complicated enchantment to a single piece of parchment paper. This parchment followed every witch or wizard within the gallows of the school. Every corridor he and his friends explored, were perfectly casted and accounted for on the ratted piece of paper.

If this didn't quell the adrenaline he got every time he was fascinated by something, James learned he was a secret descendant of the great Third Brother Ignotus Peverell. It was complete accident though. Second year – James cleaned the family mansion's attic out. At first, it was a gruesome task, but soon became a wonderful vault of interesting finds. The greatest prize of all was attained. To great joy, he stumbled on the family heirloom: a silver and chiffon-textured cloak. Needless to say, he snuck it with him to Hogwarts in his trunk when his parents weren't paying attention. He was the little runt who abused that lovely invisibility coat and went exploring around the school after hours with his best mates.

Obviously, pranks became more enjoyable with it as well.

This drive to engage, experiment, and take risks with the unknown transcended over to his successful academic performance as well. James was a natural born brilliance at all of his classes. He was very unafraid to show others how he excelled at the subjects, only falling short because he was too lazy to do the work. And of course, James was extremely talented and became enamored with the game of Quidditch. His obsession warranted him the position as the Quidditch captain for four years, and managed to win Gryffindor the House cup twice because of this.

In other words, James Potter was a bloody damn, brilliant wizard.

It was even set in stone that he'd produce good things. From the moment that his parents introduced him to the world of magic, they knew that their son was prone to exceed in any trial he'd meet. James was the type to quickly learn and adapt. He was daring enough to try everything to satiate his fascinations with different wonders of the world. James Potter was the type of person who did the dangerous things in life, in for the excitement of it all and to learn about those things he pursued.

This passion inspired three other people, all of whom under normal circumstances would probably not have sought each other as best mates.

By chance of meeting them, he was able form what they called the Marauders. That's what they did: marauded dark and empty halls snuck around and explored the places that no one (probably even professors) knew about. He did whatever it took, which was why most acknowledged that he accomplished much more than others around his young age. He served to understand anything that was put in his way – making him the adventurous type of person, the ideal Gryffindor he was meant to be.

If Godric was still alive he'd have probably taken James as his own apprentice, or called him absolutely mental.

It had been several weeks since his sixth year ended. The first thing he learned after he exited the Hogwarts Express was word that he was to be Head Boy by the recommendation of the Headmaster himself. James found out this recommendation was backed up by nearly all of his professors. To say he was shocked was an understatement. There was absolutely no way that some of these professors supported an insane idea on Professor Dumbledore's part. His grief was staring at the last letter he'd ever receive from this school. The salutation opener: "_Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been selected unanimously as Hogwarts School Head Boy, Year 1977-1978._"

_**He nearly had a seizure with this.**_

* * *

Thoughts buzzed in his head, a sliver of doubt. With all of the stress and expectations that he had to accept James, with a heavy heart, knew that this was another thing he could check off his list. James wrote back to Professor Dumbledore, humbly thanking him and the staff for offering this position to him wholeheartedly and graciously. After a long week of thinking, he decided to sacrifice his naughty antics and bad boy nuances for the chance of wearing a shiny badge on his robes. Not to mention his mother had a meltdown, and cried her eyes out in happiness when she heard the news.

In a fragile stage of juxtaposition, James was summoned to show up in Hogwarts by Professor McGonagall. It caught him off guard. While he wanted to reject his favorite professor, he didn't have the gall to do that. So here he was, in the summertime, moving his stuff into his _second_ Common room.

It was another shock to him that he was going to have his own dorm. James was caught in between loving and hating the idea of his own quarters. He felt privacy was a good thing, but at the same time he'd miss his mates and sharing dorm with them. Not to mention, the long nights of them plotting and scheming new things that they'd do the next morning. Those times would be gone forever now. Not to mention, James still kept this a secret from his friends. None of them actually knew James was chosen to be the Head Boy. He'd be distant with them now.

It certainly hurt to think about that. James spent another long week to convince himself that one of the two situations would be the lesser of two evils. In the end, the shiny badge still won. He tried it on his robes, and it looked freaking awesome.

It was at that moment, that he remembered he was going to live alongside the Head Girl. Another wave of turmoil boiled in his gut once again. He was filled with anxiety again. Convincing himself that week everything that year would turn out for the best, he still felt mentally exhausted going back and forth with internal debates.

No one had told him who his female counterpart was yet. It was unnerving.

_**He had a hunch of the worthy candidate.**_

Nausea bubbled in his stomach. James definitely felt very self-conscious and out-of-place now. His previous behaviors and childish ways were gone. All he felt was dread, especially since he knew that his co-Head would be judging him extremely. James never even wanted this before. He still thought one of his best mates in the quartet of them – one Remus Lupin, whom had been the male counterpart to the Gryffindor prefects, instead. Remus got along with everyone, and most likely the Head Girl would work well with a responsible and quite person like him. James was just nervous that he'd never be good enough, and thinking of his "partner" was raising doubts in him.

After practicing how to properly better his reputation in his mirror, James Potter could bashfully admit that he mastered the art of looking older and refined. Course, he'd never really admit to it out-loud because, for sure, the recipient of that news would only laugh at his face and call him a liar. His sparkling personality before had certainly ruined any reputation he had at playing the mature role.

Nonetheless, he had tried and tried to at least play the part of an adult. He practiced his posture, the way he communicated, the way he presented his image. James did not resemble the rambunctious past life.

* * *

When he arrived on campus, exiting the train, he took his time to calm down. Walking up the steps of the school, he observed his favorite professor carefully. She welcomed him with a short pat on the shoulder, and both of them entered the stone castle. Passing many hallways and corridors, devoid of any people, he dragged his suitcase filled with shrunken items.

It put him at ease once he saw the moving stair cases. Most of the time, there was silence between them. James felt pleased with this though. There weren't any questions, scolding, or nagging. She simply escorted him to a hallway on the 8th floor. Conveniently or not, this room had been one above the Gryffindor Common Room. He wasn't sure it was built that way, but McGonagall had said it'd always been there and it was a secret that only the Heads knew about.

…too bad really; a huge shame. James knew he had to let the mates know to add the region on the map later.

They stopped in front of a portrait adorned with red and gold and a lion that winked at him. James stepped backwards in shock. There was no actual wizard in the painting awaiting his arrival. This was a rare phenomenon that the Gryffindor colors would be the portrait.

He _**knew**_ who was on the other side awaiting his arrival.

Dammit, it made his stomach insides stir.

The beautiful and talented school-idol Lily Evans of the same House he bore from was the Head Girl. This didn't come as a surprise really. But, James was secretly hoping it wasn't her.

It wasn't, at all, her fault for him feeling this way. Obviously she deserved this position more than any girl he knew in this school. His "not-so-secret" crush of four consecutive years had come to a short and brief closure. James had to forcibly accept that his previous ways of wooing the lovely redhead with the doe-like emerald eyes was never going anywhere. With diminished spirits, he learned to get past all of the heartbreaks and feeling of pain in his chest. He settled for being very good friends with the girl. And they got off well. She seemed to appreciate how they stopped arguing and fighting all the time. Their friendship was moving along quite well and slow. This occurred about a week after the event of fifth year, and he was glad that Lily could stand to be in the same room with him.

James didn't give up his affection and admiration for this Gryffindor he was to spend a lot of time with. He just decided to move onward, and try to rid of these lingering feelings he had. He was not even sure they were true emotions anymore. She was always a smart girl to avoid his advances, afraid of his past ways of flirting with girls on to next and his shamelessly horrid methods of dating and using girls. At the time, he was only testing the waters. He wasn't exactly sure if he had meant it when he admitted to her and confessed many times that he truly liked her. Surely, it was a crush but usually crushes were short-lived in lifetime.

With all of that in mind, he was certain she would be outraged when she saw him walk through the portrait. He sucked in air, looked at McGonagall for confirmation. The Transfiguration instructor smiled weakly, and James winced. He gulped and held his breath.

Once Professor McGonagall uttered "Lionheart," the portrait opened. James walked in almost too slow, dragging his suitcase now. He was immediately blinded with red and gold colors. This red and gold phenomenon he thought of earlier – that it decorated the Heads room could only mean one thing.

A figure appeared from the left corner of the room and he was confirmed. Their eyes met. She certainly looked confused at first. He blushed and wanted to break eye contact. But, Lily just beamed at him. To his surprise, it seemed she did not mind the fact that he was to be her partner. In fact, she appeared to be shockingly pleased at the revelation at that time he expressed it to her. She looked at him with a different aura and air that James never knew possible.

Lily Evans nonchalantly stated that the Head Boy should be a wizard who stuck to his title.

She set her lantern on the small table, next to the red and comfortable looking loveseat couch. She used her fingers to comb back tresses of her hair that framed her face. She crossed her arms carefully around herself, and looked at him expectantly. James let his suitcase stand up on its own. When he moved a bit closer to Lily, she smiled at him. It staggered him a bit, prompting him to stop.

"I think you're a good candidate. From my experience, the best Head Boy should be an example to follow. Ideally, the Head Boy should be popular with everyone so that they would listen to him with respect and full attention," she commented. He quietly listened to her, and she dropped her hands, and placed them on her hips. She continued, "You have that. Most of all, he had to have a good heart and the right mind in place. A Head Boy is the model wizard for other younger wizards to follow and aspire after, no matter who it was."

James sighed, "I think," he licked his dry lips. "I think you're seeing Remus," he said in a monotone voice. Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Please don't…think of Remus right now. He's not the Head Boy. You are," she said. He sighed and she gave him a sheepish look. "Look, I wasn't the most pleasant person to you before. But, I'm not ungrateful that you're my partner in this. To be honest with you, I'm actually glad," she paused. An eyebrow rose, he watched her cheeks tinge pink with extreme fascination. "I'm glad…you're here. We've had our differences and you're not exactly stellar quality in my opinion. But, you're someone I can work with. I'm…willing to work with you," she replied.

Lily admitted she despised the fact that they had a horrible relationship, to which he agreed wholeheartedly. She also relinquished that tone of disgust that she had before as she said that she'd give him the opportunity to make up for his past cruelties. She said that this really would be the only chance for him and her to patch what little relationship they budded two weeks after she distanced with a certain Slytherin ex-best friend in their 5th year. He wanted to make amends this last year at Hogwarts. Besides, they would be surely spending enough nights patrolling side by side.

James held back a burning question: did she hit her head against something?

He found it almost hard to believe, and said he shouldn't have gotten it off like this so easily. He felt despicable and should be treated like the worst person continuously. James reintroduced all of their past banters, expressing exasperation about her about her earlier hatred for him.

"I don't hate you, Potter. I never did."

* * *

He swore his eye balls would have popped out of their sockets if he hadn't practiced any self-control. She replied that she never actually hated him to begin with. He doubted her, but with such an honest look in her gorgeous green eyes he had to believe her. She explained lengthy detail, and James listened to it all.

"I knew you were jealous of Snape. It makes sense: he was my best friend. He hung out with me, not you or the other gents."

He retorted, "I-I wasn't that desperate…you know to get your attention. And I already apologized." She laughed at this. "Really? You think I didn't know?" His ears went pink in response. Lily took steps closer to James, and he looked away with a small grimace on his face. The redhead continued, "He thought I didn't know this…but I knew. I knew about how he'd get you guys to look like the bad guys sometimes. It didn't help that he was immature about your unannounced but obvious feelings for me." He spluttered nonsensical words with this; cheeks enflamed red.

Lily cut him off, "Snape didn't know that I knew he was making those atrocious smug faces when I picked his side over yours. He egged you on a lot…so, I shouldn't blame you for feeling haughty all the time," she had paused to catch her breath when she put her bookends up. James had finished unpacking his last compartment of his trunk.

"But, it got annoying when you began to become an insufferable toerag about it. And, since he was almost like a brother to me, I didn't like the attitude or you that much." James tried to apologize with his discomfiture, but she hastily continued.

"But that doesn't necessarily mean that I hated you either Potter as you and everyone in this school may think. I just wished that you'd wouldn't have that arrogance; to stop treating others lesser than you. It's quite a distasteful trait of yours that doesn't allow your good traits to show. You've changed, and for the better. You and the lads. That is why I would like to start from the beginning: by being your friend. I think it's best for everyone's health, including us, James."

James replied that he would show a better side of him and not the reckless being he put off before.

"So, to a fresh start." He looked at her confused. Lily gave him a dazzling grin. "My name is Lily Evans, I'm the Head Girl of Hogwarts and I'm proud to be a Gryffindor." James laughed, when she exchanged her pleasantry and stuck her hand out.

He firmly took. "Hello, Lily," he paused and she nodded. "My name is James Potter and I'm the Head Boy of Hogwarts. I'm proud to be the Quidditch captain of the House you're proud to be a part of."

* * *

In those four days of moving in, James learned a lot about the lovely Lily Evans than he ever had before. She had insisted that they fix their rooms the Muggle way. While it made the task of home decorating much longer, James didn't mind because it meant the time spent together would be extended.

She was an absolute enigma.

Lily Evans was much different than other witches he knew or had known before. Her likes, her dislikes, her hobbies, the things she enjoyed, things she didn't appreciate, things that irked her, things that made her happy – everything about her was different. It was amazing really. What he thought would be what she liked was absolutely false and what she hated were actually things she liked. His past self would have never gotten this far to knowing anything about her.

To his discontent it seemed he did know very little about her. It became a no brainer why she wasn't so lovely and sweet towards him in the past.

He learned about her life growing up. Her parents, who were Muggles clearly, had always been so proud of her and always so curious of the wizarding world. She managed to counteract that thought. She bitterly spoke about how her parents came off as supportive, only just recently. Lily said her prior years were spent trying to convince her parents that she wasn't pulling a long time prank on them. She had to explain that she wasn't insane either. She told James about the night before they found out what she was. Lily's memory of that day was limited to how her parents were going to send her off to a mental ward. If she hadn't checked her letters, he wouldn't have met her. James was grateful that her parents hadn't pursued the thought of giving her to those hospitals. It didn't sound pleasant the way she described it.

He learned that she had an older sister, Petunia "Tuney" Evans whom had once adored her to death and would never leave her side. That sister defended her in front of bullies, and stood up for the younger one. She began to get quieter, and he managed to get the phrases together "then she found out that I was a witch and never wanted to have anything to do with me again." James replied genuinely, "I think she just misses you before you discovered your true potential. And because you're different now, it scares her." Lily shook her head, "I suppose that's true. But, now she's getting married to a Muggle version of Avery and Mulciber. He's a lot nicer than those two absolutely, but the way he views me isn't very kind. And, to make it worse: I cannot do anything about it…she won't even allow me to get involved. So all the misconceptions he carries…that I'm absolutely mental. I can't fix them. I just have to go with the stories she tells him. It's disappointing, but he leaves me alone about it." Lily complained dramatically. "I should consider myself lucky that she's allowed me to attend her wedding."

James learned a quite a lot of her other relationships with other people. And she explained how her relationship with one Severus "Snivellus" Snape began. Lily Evans had performed such non-wand base underage magic at the age of around nine it was astounding. He stalked her, prompting James to tease her about. Lily swatted his hands away from her, with a huff. She explained to him how Snape had introduced her to the magical world, and how their friendship was. She explained her worst moments with him. To James's disbelief, Lily wasn't always a goody-two shoes. Around Snape, his influence and presence always negatively impacted her.

There was that time she ended up listening to Snape and it was the worst task to do. She spied on her sister and even intercepted the mail to Dumbledore about Hogwarts. She explained how Snape swayed her to do it, until she bowed to the peer pressure of it. Lily teared a bit at the outer corners of both eyes. She betrayed her sister's privacy, and lost her in return.

It was refreshing really to him. Lily appeared alarmed when James admitted that she had no right to intrude. He said perhaps it would have been better had Petunia found out she couldn't attend Hogwarts the correct way. Lily shyly replied that she shouldn't have listened to Snape. Soon after, their conversation went into detail on the events of her end of the line relationship with the Slytherin.

The worst thing was the Snape was two-faced, and if James didn't already despise what Snape was he certainly did now.

For Lily's only true best friend to treat her like that with their history, it was almost blasphemy. In part, James felt partly responsible but decided against saying anything. Lucky for Lily to learn the true meaning of one of the nastiest and cruelest cuss words by a fellow friend, before total ignorance would have caught on to her. It had been her old roommates and good friends Mary MacDonald (along with Alice Prewett, Emmeline Vance, Marlene McKinnon, and Frank's cousin Odette Longbottom) who explained that racist name Snape used so easily for others.

Lily concluded that "he even tried to apologize to me after calling me that name. I don't care for apologies, I just want him to realize what he's doing is so utterly stupid! And, I'm so sick of him. He's the worst being, and yet he pretends to be the victim that was corrupted. I don't believe him and I hate two-faced lying people more than insufferable and irritating people," she paused indignantly.

He muttered quietly in defeat, "…well, he loves you…"

She shook her head. And, after Lily placed a weird-looking machine on the small table and fixed it upright. There was a momentary silence that made James feel slightly stroppy. She pushed in the back, and she gracefully turned to him. She looked angry, "I don't feel the same for him at all. I won't lie….he was not always like this at least in front of me. If things would've been different, maybe I would've."

James winced at the implication of her words. She smiled sheepishly, "Perhaps things happened for a reason. Maybe this was good for me. I know he really was like this around others. But, I tried really hard to remain friends with him because he was the first person to tell me I wasn't crazy or cursed at birth…"

James was stunned and she smiled.

"Surprised? It's true. Not just here. I'm considered a freak to other people outside of this place as well. I can't live alongside Muggles very well. When I was about 8 years old, other kids were pointing, calling me horrible names and physically bullying me around. One boy was a bit too overzealous. He pulled my hair, and put mud on it. I didn't cry. When he took note of that, I guess it upset him. So as he picked up a giant scoop of mud with earthworms in it I told him to get away from me. I accidentally blasted him backwards. I just wanted him to get away from me…and it happened. He landed on his arm and broke it. When the other kids realized that I wasn't normal like them, I never ever saw them again." She said as she draped her favorite fleece on the couch. Pausing, she stared at the floor with an blank smile.

"After that, I realized I never fit in anywhere. It's just sad that most of the magical world doesn't accept me either."

James opened his mouth to protest about the absurdity of that.

She continued. "But honestly, I don't care about any of that anymore. I really don't care what other people think." Lily hugged herself. "It's just….deep down, I guess I was looking for someone to understand why I feel the way I felt before. And, it happened to be him. It helped me, and I felt somewhat…I don't know, important?"

James answered her quickly. "I understand the feeling. It's what makes you human. I don't think…I'd be able to go through what you had to. If it wasn't for the company I surround myself with," he said.

She sighed. "It wasn't just because he called me that name. I actually believed he was still my friend and I just refused to believe otherwise. He's been doing all of this all along, but I kept making excuses for him. I realize now that Mary was right. I was stupid to always forgive and forget." she grunted.

He looked at her questioningly and she smiled bitterly.

"I told him that even if, what he called me that day…even if it slipped out, why should any of my kind suffer because they're Muggle-born? The color of my blood is red, and so is everyone else's." She laughed humorlessly.

"There will be people who try to compare your value and worth in this world to nothing. Some people use words, some people use actions, very little kill those at the lowest level of the system. But what I think is worst is those that pretend and hide who they are. People who stick up for those people are all the same. They become blood traitors."

James gaped. "Then that means…"

She nodded. "Yes…and no. He pretends to be a pure blooded wizard. But he's only fooling everyone and himself. The fact is…Sev—…" she had stopped herself, and closed her eyes tightly.

"S-Snape," she hissed uncomfortably. It was painfully obvious she was still not used to calling her ex-best friend by his last name. James wouldn't blame her about that. When he was still mad at Sirius for what he had done to Snape and Remus, the name "Black" sounded so foreign to him.

_**"Snape is half Muggle…"**_

James eyes widened. "I-I can't believe, and everything…I've done…I said…I…all of what…" He started to spurt nonsense and his eyes went wide. Lily sighed and nodded. "That's how good Snape is." James exclaimed, "He didn't even deny it when I called him an outright evil Pureblood supremacist!"

She shrugged, "You wouldn't have known that he was a half-blood. He doesn't want anyone to know. I bet even his deranged and evil little friends don't know either. But it doesn't matter because the Muggle side that you're fretting about right now is dead in him. Snape is a master in deception to those he doesn't know or hates well – mostly everyone. He chose to betray that half of who he is. It only shows that he strongly holds such distaste for those of non-magical ancestry. And by Godric Gryffindor…I am not going to accept that."

"…are you…?" James asked in a small voice.

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm all right now. I'm going to be alright now."

He had a new foliage of respect came for the lovely redhead. Suddenly, feelings that were somewhat erstwhile and mostly foreign arose within him. When he learned of how she was introduced to the World of wizardry and witchcraft, it was at that moment that his true nature of curiosity kicked in. James, at the very least, had confirmed that he did enjoy company and fancy Lily Evans quite. She became his new genuine obsession to uncover, as well as someone he admired very much. Not to take away from the fact that he found her interesting, she was charming. Everything about her had blazing and blaring red lights at him.

"Enough depression. What about you?"

And so James told her about his life. He opened up about his family, his aged parents, and being an only child with its ups and downs. He spoke of how much he loved his parents, how much he loved his mates. He talked about everything. Once he was finished, Lily beamed satisfied. James started to take the differences between their upbringings and was extremely charmed.

The fact that she was a Muggle-born who, had for nine years, not known of her ability to perform beautiful magic…this phenomenon had him at the balls of his feet, mind blown.

It was extremely rare to hear stories of younger Muggle-born children to know they are magic before they got their letters to Hogwarts. Of that percentage, a smaller group of them could more or less perform magic (even lower of that percentage, _**wandless**_ magic). It only meant there was something about her.

Lily Evans evidently had such a different way of living than he did. James wanted to understand everything about Muggles to satisfy the unyielding curiosity burning inside him. He wanted to know life was like for her, and his interest with the non-magic folk manifested.

While there was much to learn, James settled for the one thing that he found most interesting of her world first: Muggle-man made devices. Most of them, he was able to figure out – the common ones, the practical ones, the ones that his lovely partner Head Girl owned. He made it obvious to her, that curiosity he pursued. She was, at first, astounded (and he knew it definitely made her feel a little uncomfortable) at how he served to grasp everything about her own culture.

But, she marveled at him for his pursuit of knowledge. He desired a World of magical unity despite the magical blood purity and status – he, too, had Muggle birthed friends throughout the years at Hogwarts other than her. James explained to Lily during the fourth day, after helping her shelve all of their reading books, that his pet-peeve was students' prejudice against those who were born from non-magical parents to go so far and deep to deeming them horrid names.

He gave her a story of his mother's best friend. His mother's best friend had been a Muggle born, quite a lovely woman indeed the way James described her. It was a morose story when James had said that his mother's best friend had too been called that disgusting name before many times. She couldn't get married and so she became an Auror like his own parents straight after Hogwarts. He said that she was as close to him as his own mother, but ended up dying tragically by a Death Eater attack because of the early signs of the war raging against blood status.

She wasn't all shocked, and assured by the very look in his hazel eyes. She smiled and thanked him for defending for her kind. She told him she was aware how he made it very clear up to date that he absolutely hated that "m" word. He replied that it was one of the sole purposes he and the Marauders had ever hexed anyone in the first place. He had shown his will to understand what World she came from. She seemed to appreciate it wholeheartedly and she admitted from the beginning they met, those traits in him had always been things that she noticed and liked about him. In a spin of events, she confessed that she could never really hate him because of his vigilance and appreciation of others. In a nutshell, she was utterly pleased with him, and made it noted to him kindly. They formed this type of friendship now, but it took years. Somehow, both James and Lily could appreciate this; both content. This didn't mean, granted the chance, James would not take a relationship with her further than friendship.

He'd settle for anything he could get as she was there.

It was then James fully accepted that he was made Head Boy.

He still had a small list of endeavors. But all of them came after his top priority: to learn as much as he could about Muggles. He wanted to learn enough to understand what relationship he had (and willing to pursue) with the most complex and lovely Lily Evans.

* * *

What he didn't know, was Lily Evans found herself enthralled with him. And, for an odd twist of events, she even felt a bit enamored with him. James, she knew, was always chivalrous and charming. That was who James Potter was.

She could see his hazel-blue eyes shining with truth in every word he said.

She didn't particularly harbor that much of negativity over him that most people, including him, believed. She was simply cautious. She knew he was never a bad person to begin with – just very childish and conceited. James was too proud, and perhaps that was because he strived at everything that it inflated his head. But, she never exactly went as far to hate him despite all the things she said after she lost Snape as a best friend. After the fourth day of moving in their things to their new dorms, she knew she was right all along about him.

James Potter, in her eyes, was absolutely wonderful – all flaws and flawlessness.

So when he asked her about the Muggle World, Lily Evans had to refrain herself from choking on her own spit. It would be humiliating to have a break down in front of him for sure. She strengthened her resolve, and replied that he could ask her about any non-magical thing he wanted to know. After all, what he was to her she did not quite know yet. She felt confused and wasn't sure she understood what she felt was.

One thing was for sure: Lily Evans wanted to know more about James. She could happily and willingly admit she wanted nothing more but to _indefinitely_ see more of him around.

* * *

_End Chapter 1._


	2. Chapter 2

**By the Author: **I really want to buy one sooner or later. Also decided to make the previous one-shot a three-shot.

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by Mari (or SkylarkAincrad). Please do not copyright this story in any way, shape or form – or I will report you to and have my rights reserved. The song off inspiration chosen is "Lover, etc.," by The Nighttime Adventure Society. The characters presented are rightfully handed to Miss J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros® where the _Harry Potter _franchise are owned by both – mostly to the author of this book and director of this movie series. I just get to change and control who and what they are involved in by the power of FanFiction. Please do not claim any illegal rights. Thank you.

* * *

Xx xX  
**Music and Lyrical Inspired Fanfiction:  
**_"Your color is filling; your color's filling in the space. Where all the lines converge."_

"**Lover, etc." by The Nighttime Adventure Society  
**Harry Potter: Marauder Universe Inspired

xX Xx

* * *

James was not a multitasker. He preferred to tackle tasks step by step; finding it difficult to add several things at once. His short term attention span carried this. He skimmed pages from the _Standard Book of Spells, Hogwarts Ed. for Years 5-7_, and nearly finished his Transfiguration essay at the same time. While both seemed doable at the same time, it was seriously taking a toll on him.

His eyes bleared from exhaustion and dryness, and he blinked to rewet them. He yawned noisily. James looked up for a while, when his eyes wandered back to the box with a giant horn-like bell attached to it. He grumbled, looking down at his paper, suddenly losing the urge to concentrate. He rubbed his face with his non-dominant hand, and ended up placing his quill on the coffee table in front of him. He was becoming disinterested, and ready to give up turning anything in.

This wasn't a good thing. School had just started a week ago. So far, being Head Boy was a huge success. James wasn't about to muck it up. _'I guess old habits die hard,'_ he thought humorlessly. _'Still hate outside class work.'_

James whispered, "wonder how the mates are doing…sure is quiet now." He scoffed, "and me…I'm talking to myself. I've gone crazy," he concluded. He sighed, and ruffled his unkempt charcoal-colored hair. He removed his glasses for a bit, and wiped them precariously. At the same time, he thought of Sirius and Peter and Remus. He dreadfully missed their company and mischief planning.

The memory of how his friends were initially floored out when they found that he was chosen by the staff unanimously was one he wouldn't forget. After all, Sirius (who was often hard to shut up at times) was silenced for most of the day. But, they passionately embraced his efforts to mature from it. It had been hysterical though, and James only got a kick out of the looks on their faces of disbelief.

And so, gone were the days of excessively being childish and immature. However it did not stop him from an innocent prank here and there. This time around, the Marauders decided to ease up. Their pranks were just a tad shy of being harmless and innocent. He and his friends (even Remus himself) pulled some every now and then. From cute jump scares, to trickery, to small charms: it gave even his victims a good hoot. The Slytherins that he chose to associate himself with found it harmless. While he disliked most of them, even they had funny bones in them. Eventually, the target succumbed to the laughter after everyone around them would. It was certainly a start to get them to like him more. James would take that any day.

Nothing would beat the "prank" that he and his mates pulled the first day back. That reaction they got from everyone was priceless.

James unconsciously picked up the quill and started to swirl it around and fiddle with it. His hazel eyes remained glassy, lost in his own thoughts. As he reminisced, the candle beside him flickered and its reflection of its flame dancing in his brown eyes. He laughed at the memory really.

It was stupid how no one in this school connected the dots. With the exception of Lily Evans, that sniveling big-nosed boy with his clan of snakes, and the faculty – the Marauders' true identities were still a mystery. But, it was becoming almost clear though. Obviously the Marauders had to be in their 7th year because what else could explain the running gag that lasted that long. Students finally started to realize it _had_ to be the four of them all along. Honestly, put two and two together, Sirius said sarcastically from time to time – four of them, four of the pranking Marauders. Remus and Peter would giggle and James would roll his eyes whenever Sirius jibed at it.

James smiled. Staring at his nearly finished essay, he knew with all his heart that this would be the best year ever.

Starting off with a bang, all of the 5th year, 6th year and especially 7th year students; the faculty remembered this classic throwback extremely well. Rather than inventing a new prank, the four had decided to revisit their history of mischief and mayhem. James wanted to reinstate an old prank they had done in year 3. Being his idea, the three friends he treasured more than anything were excited about it. After the Sorting Hat ceremony, a sudden rush of sparks from rockets had zipped everywhere in the Great Hall. The colors were streaking everywhere, spraying sparkly mist on everyone.

He had given a smug face, along with Sirius and Remus. Peter was busy silently snickering – muffled sounds behind his enlarged hand. The priceless reaction they received was the best thing ever. The professors and students of their graduating year appeared weakened, especially everyone who wasn't Gryffindor. The implementation of this event; every aspect of it was staged exactly as it had before.

_**The twist of it was so well executed.**_

Lily had looked a bit horrified and concerned. He had given her a small wink, and her gorgeous cheeks enflamed. James had counted in his head and at the number "1," the rockets burst open and everyone was clouded in smoke. He watched as Lily shrieked, and closed her eyes. When the smoke diffused to the ceiling, everyone took wild gasps. Instead of adorning every House in red and yellow colored robes, the Marauders opted for every student adorned in their House colors. One small and lanky Ravenclaw, stood on his feet with small knobby knees, and started to cheer. Pretty soon, all of the students started cheering obnoxiously. The professors seemed bemused.

James was on cloud nine that night. He remembered Sirius standing on the table, adorned in his enchanted robes quite proudly, hollering and hooting like a deranged banshee. This got the other two to stand on their feet and fist pump in the air. James couldn't help it, and stood up as well. James just bathed in the uproar of excitement, only silently drinking in the exceptional and overwhelming amount of praise.

Sirius even commented that Professor McGonagall's face relaxed. He guessed that she was acknowledging that [her] four boys in her House were not going to leave the school totally immature. Peter and Remus had been too busy yelping with joy at the success and enjoying the magical effects of their robe changes.

James worked extremely hard on these designs with Peter. Peter, surprisingly the most artistic of the group, was extremely helpful in figuring out the levels of flamboyance each House needed. Remus had been researching the book stores in Diagon Alley, trying to figure out a way to effectively cast the charms well with only a margin of failure. Sirius was trying out the spells that Remus asked him to test – being the most accurate and precise castor amongst all of them. It was hard, but like the Marauder map: it was totally doable.

For Hufflepuff, the very yellow and woody brown decorated their robes wonderfully; and the matte texture looked absolutely luxurious. For Ravenclaw, a mixture of navy and light blue adorned their robes, glittering and sparkling like gems. For Slytherin, a gorgeous forest green complimented the silver tone, silky in texture and certainly looked expensive as most of their wealthy families were. Most of them were wearing them proudly, and even the ones he didn't find so pleasant were actually content. All robes were accented with a bit of black detailing.

And Gryffindor, it _was_ Lily Evans.

Lily Evans approached him. It was the first time she had ever really smiled at him. She was jumping up and down in her now amber gold warm undertones. There were minimal accents of garnet and black embroidered the robes, and she was _glistening and shining_ from the enchantment. While everyone's, including his own, were opposite (the robe the lovely garnet color with gold embroidery) Lily was singled out. She had it differently than the others, the way he wanted it to be, so she stood out the most.

Lily looked at him appreciatively for this, knowing too well why.

She reached at her hair and he nodded.

He just knew she didn't like wearing a lot of red on her. Red was one of her favorite things about Gryffindor, as well as one of her favorite colors. But, the color red was also something she was depressed over. She wasn't a normal redhead. She wasn't a ginger, who had carrot red-orange hair locks of hair. The deepness of red was unreal. Indefinitely, the enchanted robes would have clashed with her hair color. Though red all over would be just as lovely on Lily as any other color, gold seemed to suit her best. He wanted to get a subliminal message to her that she was worth going through the extra effort, despite how difficult the charms were actually. And judging from her happiness and the hug, the message was received.

After releasing him (to which he was too frozen to react to), she beamed and spun in front of him, like a princess in her Muggle fairy tales. James subconsciously held his cheeks, and felt how hot his face was watched the lovely jump up and down with some of her friends. He felt even more sheepish when he noticed how Lily's friends were sneaking sly, suggestive, and gesturing glances between the said oblivious redhead and at him.

James recalled breaking their eye contact before he was tackled by his other three mates in their excitement as well. Sirius cued. "_We…Marauders have finally accomplished our end goal: conquest_. _We hope that you enjoy your stay and education at the wonderful Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Make sure to enjoy your years to come, and to all those who are leaving…we're bloody out of here you ol' blokes! And damn, we're going to miss you lot! Our legacy lives on. Much mischief to you always. Brought to you all, by your Mess'rs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs"_ Cheers and screaming from all Houses came about.

But all good things coming to an end, the enchantment for robe changes had worn off after a week. Much to the distaste of the populous, things seemingly calmed down immensely since classes started to pick up. Lily also seemed disappointed for a while but nonetheless was happy about the time she spent _dripping_ in gold.

James jolted when the sound of the grandfather wall clock resonated at the 6:00 pm slot. He closed all his thoughts and blinked again. He exhaled deeply. Distractions were always inevitable for James, and it was usually towards the ending of his current tasks that he wanted to give up. James licked his lips in frustration. This was the exact reason why he wanted to go to the Head Common Room. It's the only place he would get things done without anything or anyone to sidetrack. It was almost 6 in the afternoon. The sun was already starting to set. Though most of it was spent sheltered from anything fun, it was still one of the most interesting days ever.

James managed successfully to excuse himself from a Prefect meeting. He didn't need to ditch. He didn't need to complain or whine. He certainly didn't need to hex or prank out everyone to reschedule the meeting (something he would have done back then).

But, it was unprofessional regardless of the method. Being the Head Boy, it was an unstated rule that he had to attend the first few meetings. Today marked the first official meeting of the entire year.

He was also relatively new to the whole scene of prefects. He generally didn't get along with them as a rule-breaker. Now retired, he wouldn't deny that most of them were curious about his actual contribution to their group. Upon that note, a small number of rotating prefects (even from his own House) were already unwilling to accept him. James had to work hard to earn their trust. Lily (who he'd believe would be the leader of that small number against the idea) was actually his greatest ally in his excuse for this meeting.

"_Go ahead Potter," she smiled when he had pulled her to the side. The Prefects in the room watched curiously. They were close, and James watched her with wide eyes. His eyes flitted over to Remus who looked at him extremely unwell but weakly smiling. _

_Lily continued. "I'll cover for you. I can handle this meeting. Finish that essay." James stood flabbergasted, as the other Prefects watched interestedly. She stepped backwards leaving him. His ears were unusually pink, amusing everyone in the room. He looked at the girl – almost looking through her like a transparent piece of fine glass. _

_She coughed awkwardly, giggling as well. "Well, don't just stand there. Go, Potter." Lily crossed her arms and smirked. He whirled himself out of the trance, and clumsily excused himself._

Lily had considered, then accepted, and lastly approved to miss the first meeting. As a result, he promised her he'd get done with all of his assignments and essays and offered to help her with the subject of Transfiguration sometime in the future. Needless to say, she was delighted at this.

James started his work, after much self-convincing. It took him a walk around the common room and a few stretches. He actually liked it. He found himself completely immersed in his studies, especially since this was on a particular subject of interest. He was just good at Transfiguration. He certainly wanted to do very well academically as his last year and to prove to others that he wasn't just a "handsome" and "more than decent" Quidditch player.

_**Unfortunately, he got distracted easily. James was lost in his thoughts sometimes. Or, he became hyper aware of his surroundings, and would aimlessly stare and ponder at something he suddenly found interesting.**_

Once he yawned and looked around the room. Simultaneously his eyes met that one thing in the back of the room and lingered for a long time. He harshly ended his yawn and moaned. "Damn, not again," he murmured.

The one thing that he never understood was this giant machine she kept in their shared Head Common Room. He'd always observe her, whether she found it creepy was the question. She didn't seem to mind though.

Some days, he caught her eyes staring at it longingly, never actually using it (maybe because she had no real time to). It was confusing as to why she kept it at all. Lily kept a portable heating device that made hot tea from a kettle without the use of the furnace or magic. She kept a white box that kept canteens of purified water and other beverages cool. She had loads of Muggle devices with served purpose. Not that he'd complain because the tea she brewed was the best cup he'd ever had, and she saved him from walking 8 flights of stairs just to get fresh chilled water before bedtime.

Next to all those useful Muggle devices, it seemed as if it the thing in the back was the only thing she brought from home as a decoration. It just took up more space than a vase of flowers.

He'd never say in front of her, but he thought it was beginning to become a waste of space than anything. He'd bump into it, run his feet into it, and almost knocked it down on accident. But, knowing Lily kept nothing useless was something to counteract this idea. This device must have had a practical purpose. Lily never owned anything on her that did nothing but serve as a thing to stare or appreciate. Flowers were the only exception.

Lily Evans was that type of girl who didn't keep anything useless or meaningless around even if it was expensive or adorable to just look at. She appreciated the simplicity, old-fashioned, and practical aspects of materialism. James found that quality extraordinary about her. So, he was curious and perhaps ignorant to conclude that it didn't serve a purpose at all.

A sound of stone rolling reverberated in the room. James watched the portrait open, and Lily come through it. "I'm back," Lily commented. He smiled, "Well, 'lo then Lily," he welcomed. She grinned. "Thank you, James."

She placed her badge on the side table and removed her robes. He observed her as she pulled the edges of her grey jumper down from rising up. She rolled its sleeves up. Lily made her way over to the small common room and sighed.

James assumed the meeting had just ended, judging by her exhausted look. She made her way to the one chair sofa and slouched against it. She removed her shoes in an exasperated manner and threw them across the room, closest to the entrance. "Ugh," she made. She moaned in delight, as she made herself comfortable.

She was so cute. He laughed at this, "that bad huh?" Lily nodded in relief. "Merlin, you have absolutely no idea. Some people just can't come to agreements." She paused theatrically, and blew the strands of hair on her face. "It's so nice to get away from that drama!" Lily placed the back of her hand on her forehead and looked up the ceiling.

Lily made her way and sat herself opposite on the one chair sofa and curled her feet up, holding her head in her hand (arm resting on the arm rest). She stared at him. He snorted and looked at her. He bent over placing his elbows on his legs clasping his hands together. He looked amused. She looked incredulously at him. "You can't possibly guess what happened. It's too stupid," she said.

"I'll take a guess of what happened. I may not be decent as Sirius at Divination, but I think I can pull the universe together to figure out why you're so exhausted after that meeting." He said. She looked baffled and smiled weakly, "Well fire away."

He nodded and struck a fake thinking posture. "Hmm, I predict that after I left you started off by giving a rundown of the new rules. By then pompous Ravenclaws think they can run your job better." Lily gaped, and he smirked knowing he hit the nail on the head.

"Then let's see," he waved his hands in the air. James started, "The alignment of the stars and the giant triangles in the ceiling point me to the gods and goddesses of the Time Ark," Lily barked out laughing and James grinned. "They say a Hufflepuff asked a question that everyone thought was stupid to ask. I can't determine if it's a he or she…but that poor Hufflepuff is a newbie but no one cares. The Hufflepuffs end up getting bullied by the other Houses but can't retaliate because they're counting on you to stop it."

James grimaced, "Also that ponce…Diggory…is annoyed that I ditched, and when he tries to attack you for letting me off the hook that's when you can't take it anymore. You were able to calm them down after a good half hour of nonstop yelling. So when the crowd calmed down, you provide standard forms of punishment like how to take points and when it is appropriate. Everything's fine until you gave everyone those time tables we made. Since it's not Slytherins grouping together, I'm guessing they argued about everything you said after that. Then, the Gryffindors complained they didn't want to be paired with Slytherins."

Lily let out a puff of air, and she gave him an amused look. He smiled innocently. "You had to be hiding in the shadows, Mr. Potter." She said in her posh accent. He held his hands in defense. "I'm afraid I wasn't there, Miss Evans. Had I been, obviously this wouldn't have happened." She started to laugh, "Well, 150 Pumpkin Pasty points to you Mr. James Potter."

He grinned, "Well I'll be damned. You award 75 points each pastry when we all do well. I expect two of them tomorrow thanks."

She winked, "You were so close to getting an extra 75 points to be honest." She sighed dramatically, and with an airy tone mocking royalty "But you're forgetting the part that a fight broke out."

James rolled his eyes and snorted, "That's not new, but how stupid really." Lily nodded making a face, "Quite honestly, right? Ugh! Being voluble is one thing, but purposely riling each other up. It's no wonder why the previous Head Girl had an unfriendly personality all the time. Slytherins were insulted by the Gryffindors after admitting they didn't want to be around them. This fueled Ravenclaws to also argue because they felt intellectually hurt when Slytherins brought them into the moment. Hufflepuffs tried to mediate, and the youngest of that group started crying because three of the Ravenclaws ganged up on her. I had to yell at them, again, saying that it was taking into account all the Quidditch training and clubs, as well as Hogsmeade dates and other school events for each House."

She kicked her legs and sunk into the couch. "At first they were going to whine that the Gryffindors were getting off easily. But I told them that it was you who made the schedule that way so all teams would have a fair shot of doing well. You don't like it when one team doesn't give it all they've got during seasonal matches because of lacking practices. With that, they managed to shut up. Begrudgingly I should add. But what else can they do…it's irritating."

He looked apologetic, and she held a hand up of dismissal.

She sighed and looked exasperated. "I could handle it. But, it's sad. They're like children at a playground. I'm the mom who has to raise her voice, and threaten them that they won't be getting any ice cream if they keep their antics up."

He chuckled, and she pouted. "But, you better treat me. I didn't deserve all that stuff." He showed her his nearly finished essay. Lily looked pleased. Luckily for him, he had been one paragraph left to being done with his essay and in general class work. He grinned proudly. This had been a rare occasion that James had not procrastinated.

Normally things like this came easy, and he was never bothered to do extra work because he had believed he was a destined great wizard. Everything he did, he would excel at so the logic he came up was that he was too good that doing work would prove nothing more than what was already obvious. But, the egotism had gotten over his head, and looking back he found himself nauseated about his former being. He was fully aware that she was blatantly staring at him in awe – of course because James essentially never did much work in the past but still managed to do well on his O.W.L.S.

To see his efforts, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed when she smiled at him. After dabbing his quill into the ink pot nervously, James had finally mustered the courage to deter her from making any form of sharp and sarcastic remarks. To be fair, it would be all in good light-hearted fun, but her expressive eyes were telling him it would be relentless. He looked to the back, and his eyes met that device again.

He coughed awkwardly, "Never got to ask you but, what is the wooden-box sculpture about?"

She looked at him with an interested expression. And he had the decency to blush. "I didn't mean it…to come out rudely," he added hastily. He watched her face light up brightly rather than wariness. She even smirked at him.

"Well you sure took your time to ask about it. You sure looked curious about it. I just didn't know why it took you this long, since you pretty much know whatever else I brought to our little flat." She crossed her arms and swung her body to a more appropriate sitting position. He felt his ears turn red at the implication that she was watching him, as he decided to place down his quill to face her fully.

That's when she told him about this Muggle-made machine: that the practical use of it was to produce the music on a thin, black circle when it was all put together and stuff.

"This is what we Muggles call a record player. It's also called a gramophone, and I'm pretty sure there is a device in this wizardry world that may at least look the very same as this device," she eyed him and he smiled weakly. He didn't really know if there was in the wizarding world and made a reminder in his head to research into later.

He glanced at his Remembrall and the white smoke swirled in the glass ball.

Lily continued, "It's a device that was invented and introduced as an idea just about 100 years ago from us. Basically, this famous Muggle inventor used this device to produce sounds and recordings of voices that got compressed and engraved on this disc here. The crevices here may look as if this disc is ruined, but it actually causes the music to play. It basically makes the music when this needle traces on the crevices of this disc and scratches them as it rotates."

James eyes widened, "it's not like those…cassettes I've read about in Muggle Studies? I mean, in the wizarding world we have radios just like you guys do but—…"

She blinked astonished, "e-eh? Ah, y-you're taking that class?" Lily squeaked in a high pitch, flushing a delicious shade of apple red. He found her embarrassment captivating, yet he too blushed.

"Y-Yeah," he coughed awkwardly. How was he going to explain that he initially took that class to impress her and hopefully get a date with her? She'd never believe him if he said that he ended up actually enjoying it. He chose not to explain himself.

Lily continued bashfully, "w-well it certainly is like a cassette player and radio in a sense that they are devices that can play recorded music. But this one," she jabbed in air behind her with her thumb in a confident and smug tone. "This thing here is authentic and it'll never be old. While everyone probably listens to upbeat and rather boisterous rebellious music," to which James couldn't help but look amused, "this thing is wonderful and it plays my type of music." He nodded, "S-So….um, how does it work?" He questioned. Lily maneuvered and reached downwards. "Well, you take one of these discs." James commented with enlarged hazelnut bronze eyes "they're huge!" She smiled, "they're called records," she shown him. James blinked. "Hah. Not like papers you keep and file away." He replied, in puzzlement. He became intrigued: the thin, black circle did not look like any instrument he'd ever seen before (in his Muggle Studies or in his own research). He certainly was doubtful it would produce any type of music. Nonetheless, he had seen how her face lit up. The device meant so much to her, and tried his best to follow what she was saying.

He was even more fascinated and absolutely curious, because of how Lily seemed to value this bemusing and interesting device.

She stood up and flattened her pleated skirt. She walked over to the gramophone and hovered over it. She motioned that he stand across from her and it. He did just that, his legs somewhat sleepy. Dragging his whole self over to her, she held the record up.

He stared and she smiled. "You take this record," she shown him. He looked at the title and mulled over the name "Fred Astaire." Lily continued, her eyes shining and her cheeks rosier (the color splayed across the adorable super-lightly colored freckles) – so painfully and gorgeously excited about telling him about this gramo-whatever it was. "This record sits on this turn table. See?" She placed it smacked in the middle and lightly spun the item. "From here, the magic happens when you turn on this switch," he watched as the record began to spin around by itself. A few moments later, the needle arm swayed over and placed itself (he was appalled and excited) accurately in position to the crevices of the disc.

And music began to emit from the bulb of the record player. He watched her face, and she looked at him with adoration in his eyes he'd never seen before. She, perhaps, was happy with her explanation and happy to share something about the Muggle world. Most likely, no one in this school and he could tell that even her friends were not bothered to ask her about before.

Unbeknown to James Potter, Lily Evans had marked that evening the moment that she would give her best to becoming much nicer, friendlier and more open to the Gryffindor House mate and Head Boy in front of her. She was once again caught completely off guard with James Potter – how he never ceased to surprise her.

"This music," he started. She looked up at him, as the record was turning and "Puttin' on a Ritz" was playing out. "I've never heard of this song before. Is it a new Muggle thing? Because usually, Magical world and Muggle world music tastes aren't that different. You guys have a similar genre and call it 'heavy metal' or 'rock' music." She smiled shyly and twisted pieces of her scarlet hair, "No, not really. I told you, these types of music are a little ancient but I happen to like this type of music."

He smiled teasingly, "it does sounds like the music my parents might listen to. As you know, they are quite aged."

She mocked her offense, "Are you implying something, Mr. Potter?"

He grinned in response, "Not at all, Miss Evans. I find this whimsical device absolutely delightful and _spellbinding_ as you."

She scoffed sarcastically and felt her cheeks heated a little, "you flatter me, darling." She drawled. James smiled with amity, "I don't need to flatter you since I'm only stating the obvious, darling." He replied in a similar tone. Lily giggled, and changed topic. "Anyways, don't you have an essay to finish?" She jokingly asked. "I certainly don't want to take up this opportune moment to see Mr. James Potter actually doing his homework on time."

James grinned, "Well, get used to it then Miss Lily Evans."

Lily winked semi-flirtatiously, "oh don't worry, I like it."

He laughed wholeheartedly, and walked back to his essay. He picked up his quill and began to write. She smiled, "I'm going to take a bath. And then I'm going to bed! Patrols are so brutal especially with that young kid Ravenclaw. You know, Lockhart? Ugh, he's so pig-headed and he doesn't take one time to stop complimenting himself. Which reminds me, you and I are patrolling on the fifth week from today." Lily stretched and went to her room. He nodded, "Enjoy then Lily. See you tomorrow and good night." She responded to him with a "goodnight" as well, and he turned around.

She stopped and looked back, "by the way," a dramatic pause insinuated. "James…" she said in a small voice. James looked up questioningly at her again.

"Mm?" He uttered.

Lily looked troubled. She took a deep breath that seemed rather forced out. Suddenly, he felt concerned at her sudden change of posture.

"Please, don't get hurt. Don't get there. Take care of everyone out there…especially the one….who's scared of full moons. And come back. Come back to me unscathed, okay…Prongs? Please," she pleaded.

His eyes went wide and before he could respond, and she wordlessly left the room.

* * *

She thought to herself as she gathered her bathing items, '_Yes, James. I know. I know how you, Sirius and Peter have been out helping Remus with his furry little problem. Why do you think I let you skip this meeting without a question?'_ Lily walked to her cabinets and drawers, and removed a couple of items._ 'It's dangerous…and it scares me at the thought of what you three boys do to help Remus. It's not fair that Remus has to suffer this…and you lot go ahead and keep his werewolf form company…_' Lily felt herself solemn, _'I certainly can't help you lot. I'd just be in your way and since there's no way I could do what you lot have done,'_ She closed her eyes and held a towel to her lips in silent prayer. _'I'd like to find something I could do though…you guys helped me so much these past three years. But for now…just be absolutely careful. All of you,'_ Lily begged silently. Still completely silent, she listened to the sounds of the record still playing in the middle room – the sounds echoing and capturing her. Lily lulled a little, and caught herself daydreaming about a certain bloke with strikingly messy brownish black hair, glasses that always needed to be fixed, and his capturing hazel-bluish tinted eyes.

"…what are you to me, James Potter?" she murmured, and grabbed all of her belongings and headed towards the Heads bath.

* * *

"Ahh, my damned legs! Ow, watch it Wormtail! You're brushing up against my literally bloody legs!"

There was a silent pause, and a sound of a scuffle.

"Oww damn you! One more time, just give me a reason," he moaned. Moments passed and he yelped. "Damn you! Weren't you listening earlier! I told you to watch out!" A voice gritted out.

"P-Pad-f-foot, p-please don't whine so close t-to m-my ear," another voice replied in a much higher pitch. That same man, whom that high pitched voice belonged to, rubbed his arms in pain. "I will if you're careful!"

James hushed the two, "Shush already! We've been over this so many times, and you two still haven't learned. If Filch'll catch us, we'll all be royally screwed….and Remus will be done for. House points won't be the only thing that gets taken off. So, just keep quiet…the both of you." He whispered angrily and tiredly.

Sirius smirked a little, "How funny, it's like Minnie said at the end of sixth year," he imitated a higher pitch a semi-strained fashion. "Why is it always that trouble seems to find you four all the time? Don't think I don't know all of your little secrets, including those dreaded nicknames of yours."

Peter snickered quietly and James sighed. Sirius grinned slightly, totally distracting himself from the pain, "I answered, "Dear Minnie, why I ask myself the same question every damned day of this terrible life! I've got a brother who sides with the crazies. I've got parents who are those crazies. And none the less with you bastards…geez my life is horrid," James rolled his eyes.

He grunted silently, feeling his arms and legs in some pain. "Overtly dramatic, Padfoot. I'll take you back to the Gryffindor common room. Then you lot can patch yourself up together and clean your wounds. Just stay silent so we don't get caught!"

Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew nodded wordlessly. "S-Sorry, P-Prongs," Peter habitually stuttered, and winced when he felt his arms start to burn from their last night shenanigans. James smiled from the front, though the younger and shorter one couldn't see. "Just keep silent, the both of you…this year, no House points should be taken off Gryffindor because of us. Kay? Please? We're almost there. You just have to be patient." He said quietly. Sirius sighed, "Yeah, yeah, got it, ugh!" He winced, feeling the burning sensation on his legs. "Man, damn you Moony. Why'd he have to go and scratch us all up like this? Thankfully, we were in animangus or we'd all had furry little problems now."

"Shush!"

James, Sirius and Peter had all been under the Invisibility Cloak and all the while navigating through the hidden corridors. There had been knight statues that had been charmed with a homing spell within a certain radius. Over the years, the boys knew how to avoid them at all costs: hiding in the shadows. There were several blocks and bottoms that activated certain areas here and there that assisted with their retreat back to their dormitories. The only problem were there were several, but fellow, prefects that were roaming around. The prefects wandered aimlessly through the halls, without a certain pattern. It was making it absolutely crucial to stay hidden, invisible, and most of all unconditionally silent. Not to mention that Filch was always on the prowl. The three Marauders were almost to the seventh floor, only on the sixth at the moment, trying to get around several corridors.

Sirius felt his legs, giving in and he nearly tripped. This caused Peter to slide a little backwards at the sudden motion, and James pulled them both up. The cloak had slid off a little bit to reveal Sirius and Peter, and half of James's body. Peter looked thankfully at him. But, he knew James wouldn't see it since it was a bit pitch black in the area they were hiding in. Sirius's eyes had shut in a pained fashion. "T-Thanks," he whispered. James sighed, knowing his friend couldn't see his exasperated and worried face.

"Padfoot, I know it hurts…and old wounds have begun to open a little. I get it," he winced as well. Peter moaned a little when the pain started to take its toll. Sirius had to pull himself momentarily onto a wall to hold him up. He could feel that his legs were freshly bleeding now since the wrapped cloths around their legs and ripped clothing to cover them up wasn't helping any longer. All they could hope for was that there was no blood trailing them. James muttered, "We've got to stay strong…especially since Moony isn't here."

Sirius nodded, "For Moony…" he winced and gritted his teeth into a smug smirk, "he'll get one hell bloody hell of a beating if I see him. 100-fold over. The scratches he gave me are going to earn him a week of bloody hell when we see him tomorrow," he drawled silently. He smirked evilly, "remind me to look for the edible spicy explosives. I'm gonna add them into his chocolate stash."

James and Peter grinned as their friend pulled himself silently, and they all went back under the cloak. It was amazing that James had managed to enchant the cloak to be large enough to cover all of them. Though it was a temporary thing, the magic was very advanced to the point that if done incorrectly his beloved heirloom would be in tatters. Now that they were older, the cloak seemed to be much smaller but one difficult charm was enough.

Peter tapped James on the shoulder and the boys took off. Peter took the map and whispered "Lumos" again.

As they approached the end of the corridor, they managed to meet the entrance portrait. The woman in the picture smiled when she heard a whispered "Nox" and, without saying anything, opened the door knowing whom the voice belonged to after so many years. From what seemed to be like thin air, two shadows appeared suddenly and moved in – those that belonged to Sirius Black (recognizable from the shoulder length raven black hair and taller stature compared to his companion) and Peter Pettigrew (short, and somewhat stubbly; a little more big-boned than his friend). They both egged James a goodnight and the Fat Lady shut his view. She nodded in a silent understanding making James stick his arm from the cloak in a "thumbs up" motion and whispered "thank you."

"Is someone there?" James winced and heard Filch approaching. The Fat Lady looked concerned and, again without saying anything, motioned him to get a move on.

He cursed under his breath, and quickly trudged into the gallows. He held the map to designate another passage that might lead to the upstairs Heads room. He watched as the distance between his position and the "Filch and Mrs. Norris" patrol become larger. Noticing that there was an empty hall that could lead to the upstairs James increased his walking pace. He almost removed his shoes, to avoid making harsh footstep sounds that would any Hogwarts Keeper would hear. Once rounding the corners, James swung his form and nearly tripped on his Invisibility Cloak. He silently cursed, toppling over. This caused him to bite his lip to keep him from screaming. The pain of his injuries from the earlier evening had started to take a toll and felt his vision somewhat going blank from fatigue.

Somehow, he managed to make it to the front of the portrait. He gritted his teeth and attempted to catch his breath. He started "K-Karok—kugh!" and James broke off to cough horribly. He started wheezing from his nonstop walking-running pace. Now James couldn't grasp a hold of himself to speak at the moment. He felt like his lungs were crashing and he started to choke. He grasped the wall besides the entrance to the Heads room. He just kept wheezing and silently choking. He tried his best to muffle his coughs and gasps for air.

He felt the edges of the Invisibility cloak slipping off and he couldn't be bothered to care anymore. James held himself against the wall and the Portrait did not let him in. Apparently, it hadn't heard him try to state the password. He had no strength to even speak anymore. His arms and legs felt all sticky from the dried blood, dirt, and mud. His arms were throbbing (knowing that they were bruised). And his vision was getting hazy, dots and black spots were starting to come out. James glared a little, and felt all the pain sink to his legs now. _'Should've just stayed in Gryffindor Tower.'_ he thought sarcastically. He didn't need to read the map to know that Filch's Homunculus feet were getting closer and closer to him.

He would get caught.

'…_I'm sorry…everyone…Remus…'_

He was able to whisper "…Lily…" out.

With a loud splutter, the wall moved behind him and he felt his back hit the floor. He gasped for air and felt dots coming into his vision. The Portrait had opened, and light was coming out of it. His eyes widened – he couldn't be dying!

Suddenly, a dashing body came out and in a flash had pulled his body with as much force as possible. Too tired, he silently allowed the person to do and even pulled the last bit of strength to make it easier to be yanked inside the room. His cloak had fully slumped off his shoulders and the map fluttered out of his grasp beside him. The sound of the Portrait shutting tight and just minutes after Filch's footsteps running down the halls was enough. The sudden light in the room entered his eyes and he felt his vision somewhat adjusting.

"….this sound," he murmured.

The sound of a gramophone was echoing in the room, the beautifully grand and unique sounds that only that player could make. He was welcomed with warmth from a fireplace, the scenery of and red and gold drapery. He felt his vision now fully adjusted, and he looked up to see a shadowed body of an obviously stunning young woman. She was fluttering all around the room as if she was looking for something.

As she stopped, she grabbed a few things and headed towards him. As she got closer, the clearer her form came to him. He saw red, curtains of shiny and beautiful scarlet hair to be precise. He smiled internally, he loved that hair….

…and he knew he was safe.

"James, oh gosh look at you! Oh James, please, snap out of it!" A voice cried out, brokenly in small tears. She grasped him by the shoulders gently and hugged him to her. She pulled away and he could make out her lovely emerald eyes watering and reddening. He felt his eyes drooping, and the exhaustion and pain hit him all at once. He struggled against fainting. "J-James…please…stay with me! D-Don't fall to sleep yet!" She pleaded. He winced when he felt a cloth with something that stung his scratched arms. She stroked a little too hard, probably because she was so shocked, and the fibers of the cloth made his wounds feel absolutely raw.

"L-Lily…sweetheart…" he said in pain, "t-that…really…ngh, hurts…"

Lily gasped and jumped back, "I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked, her cheeks flaming red and eyes shining with tears threatening to fall. He grinned a little masking the pain so she wouldn't worry. "I-It's fine, t-thanks," he stuttered. It didn't appease Lily. Her face contorted worry lines. Her eyes were so expressively concerned. She silently continued to clean his wounds. He closed his eyes and allowed the wet cloth clean him of the blood. He felt his wounds starting to sting a lot and he bit his tongue.

What seemed like hours, which were actually about twenty minutes, they were almost done. Lily pushed her red hair back in a frustrated way (more adorable and charming to him). She began to clean his wounds and perform some healing charms with her wand and a First-Aid kit she kept available in the room.

All the while, he grinded his teeth and closed his eyes when he felt the pain too great. "Ahhh!" he said, no longer holding the pain in. "I'm so sorry, if it hurts so much," she said solemnly.

He looked alarmed, and shook his head furiously, "no! Ugh! No! It's not your fault! I was holding the pain in. I didn't want to worry you more…" She smiled and skimmed her fingers against his older wounds that seemed to be splitting open again. He winced and felt his face heat up. "Your old wounds keep opening," she whispered worriedly. "From Quidditch practice?" she kept cleaning.

James nodded, and Lily got up hastily and ran to the other room. For a moment he felt his wounds burning, almost unbearable from how many cuts and scrapes and bruises he actually had. Most of them were inflamed, and would probably become infected since he was also pretty filthy. He watched her return with more cloth, bottles of liquids, and bandages. She drew out a few vials of Draught of Peace, Murtlap Essence, three extremely large bottles of Essence of Dittany potions, and several wound cleaning ones she had brewed and kept from Potions class.

"Here," she said. She helped him lean up from his position on the floor. She slumped down, and continued to lift his shirt to his neck. He gulped it down in one go. In an instance, he felt the side effects of pain relief enter his body – almost too powerful and numbing his body completely. It worked wonders: fast and efficient. He looked at the empty bottle that was now knocked across, with the labels properly labeled with the brewer's name (that being Lily herself). Her excellent Draught of Peace really helped to calm him down and hold himself together whilst she took care of him.

She rummaged through the many bottles and vials she had out. She continued her task of caring for his wounds as softly as she possible could. Lily dabbed a cotton pad on Wound-Cleaning Potion, "I may not be able to heal them all so well, and I'm nowhere decent as Madame Pomfrey. She'd be better than me for certain." James smiled, "Lily, I'd rather it be you any day. Thank you. You've done so much for me." As she finished, the bloodied pads and empty vials of used up essence potions were left scattered around. He watched her cast a few spells he never heard of.

Feeling somewhat stronger now, he sat up from the floor and allowed her to help him upwards. She stumbled, of course, since his form was a lot more built and muscular for her to hold up totally. She allowed him to lean a little on her smaller form and she helped him hobble to the couch. Lily sat down beside him and finished patching up some of his other wounds to hold the potions and the bleeding in to allow the cell regeneration to activate faster.

"A-Are the others...?" She asked almost soundlessly.

He nodded.

She stood up hastily. She bit her lip, and he looked at her enquiringly. "What?" Lily's brow furrowed in concentration and she clenched her fists.

"I-I'll," she sucked in air. "I-I'll be right back!"

He looked suddenly muddled, and she scooped all of his things from the floor and hung them on a one-seat chair. "W-Where are you going?" James asked now startled. The Draught of Peace began to wear off. He tried to stand up, but hissed when his legs give in. James felt his form plummet back down to the couch. He had absolutely no strength right now. She went to her room and came back with a few things in her arms. She repacked the First Aid kit and stuffed the bandages in her book bag. She neatly packed a few vials of various potions as well. She draped a blanket over his form in case he fell asleep after she was gone. She also handed him a cup of Earl Grey tea and a bit of cream and honey that she made for herself all the time. It smelt delicious and his stomach growled.

He gratefully accepted the gestures, and watched her gather his Invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map in her hands. Her wand tapped the bag, and unspoken magic took place as it shrunk. She placed it inside her sweater pocket.

Suddenly alert, he watched her horrified. "Where are you going?" He repeated in a slight panic. At this point, he didn't have time to feel embarrassed about how uncharacteristically high pitched he sounded. "I-I…" she stuttered. He watched her intently, and Lily straightened her posture. She took a deep breath and said, "I-I'm going to help the others! They're wounds must be treated, or they could break out into fevers or infections. If I don't help them, Madame might be too late to in the morning and then people will start to notice….so…I can't let that happen," She said confidently.

His mouth went agape. "W-What? Ba-wha…B-But Filch is out—…daaa…whaa…and…g-guys room!" He reasoned brokenly and incoherently.

She interrupted politely, and blushed, "I-I want to help…" she said embarrassingly. "Why?" he asked in desperation, trying to convince her to stay.

He looked at her curiously as she slipped on some of her nighttime ballet flats. She laced the ribbons up to her milky fair complexion. He watched her flawlessly sculpted legs in _shameful_ interest. Lily felt her heart race in an oddly good way. Though for some reason she felt compelled to show him more. She couldn't admit that she liked the attention he gave her.

More importantly, he thought she was still fit. He still very obviously liked what he saw; she quickly stopped any of those thoughts to pull her nightgown higher. She coughed to divert his attention to her face, which he obliged with a large blush. Lily shyly answered his question.

"I-I've known about what you three do to help Remus these nights."

James began to sputter out words she couldn't understand as he placed the cup of tea on the coffee table before he spilt any. Lily cut him off politely but firmly since she couldn't waste any more time. Her hair swished in a motion, and he watched her look gently at him – no worry lines, or frown marks etched on her face. She had no looks of disapproval or disgust anymore. Lily Evans, yet again, looked ineffably different at him. Not that he'd ever complain, but it was almost uncomforting that he didn't know what to expect her to say or do to him given these unusual circumstances.

"I'm not mad. I'm in fact more impressed with you lot," she said. She held to cloak to her being. "I can't help with what you guys do out there, nor can I be there during all of that, I know." Lily stated sadly. The redhead smiled at him in a way that she hadn't done before. His breath caught in his throat and he felt his cheeks heat up. Lily was timid and vulnerable, but her face conveyed so much admiration. She looked innocent with her sparkling doe eyes.

James felt his cheeks heat up much more. Never in his life did he ever feel this taken aback and embarrassed before. The fact that Lily Evans appeared so sweet in front of him was mind boggling. He gaped like a fish.

"But I can try to be a Marauder for once right? Like this?" He spluttered and watched her back turn around. Lily was perfect. His heart hammered, and his stomach was reacting in ways he couldn't cope with.

Merlin, the crush was _**so**_ back on.

He felt his heart racing. And for once in his life, he thought of everything on Earth. He didn't care about anything and anyone else. James would do everything he could for Lily. James usually got whatever he wanted without having to earn it. If he wanted a new broom, he'd get it. If he wanted a girlfriend, he'd show her a glimpse of his amazing built. But Lily was always different. She was someone that needed to fight for. She was someone that he'd have to become so much better for. James promised himself that he'd fight for her if he needed to before. Never did he feel so strongly and seriously about it. He'd give everything he could: material possessions, his soul and well-being. He'd devote all of his future to spend waking moments with this one Gryffindor. She was always perfect. She hadn't changed one bit, and for once James realized something important.

No, it wasn't a crush anymore. _**He loved her.**_

At that moment, under these weird circumstances, James admitted that a warmth and genuine love awakened in him. He never really paid attention to her goodness. Not just a pretty and smart thing to look at – Lily Evans was special. This girl cared for others and had such a heart that filled a void in his heart.

She was the female he would be willing to spend the rest of his life with. Not just because he knew her. James wanted nothing more but to scoop that woman in his arms and snog her until she couldn't breathe anymore. He knew what he was feeling wasn't just fancying or admiration anymore.

In fact, this woman _was_ his future wife.

It was stupid even to think that far like that. But, James was an adamant person. The rush of emotions existed. But, it didn't mean he couldn't think clearly in such a situation. In fact, he thought clearer than he ever did about any trial or tribulation he faced. He had already decided that he didn't want anyone else but her. He would be content with her only. If she agreed, they'd live in a house – forbid, just _**anywhere**_ she wanted to live: he would listen to her to her pleas to wherever she wanted to go.

_And she'd be his wife._

And they'd have kids. _**Lots of them.**_

James would make sure of it.

Right now, he wanted to _kiss_ her until he couldn't breathe either.

He mentally slapped himself. What the heck was he thinking? His mind was exploding randomness.

James jolted and shivered as a physical response of his explosive thoughts. Lily grinned and moved to the front of the Portrait. "I'll be back. I promise I'll come right back. Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. Just rest up for now," she said. Before he could do or reply anything to her, Lily smiled breathtakingly one last time. She draped the cloak over her and held the map in her hands. He watched her form disappear, and the Portrait open and close before him. Before he could move, she was gone.

At this, a bit amused and very worried, all James could think about was how bad of an influence he actually was. Yes she was absolutely enamoring and playful. She was so…"_Lily Evans_" that he loved it. Her bad side was coming out and only because he _was_ a "bad" influence.

James couldn't help but find it so sexy and erotic. She was innocently being bad. Even the oxymoron itself was enough for him to question being turned on by it.

* * *

It seemed like hours really. But, glancing at the clock, it had been one hour (almost two) since he last saw her. Almost 1 in the morning, and she still hadn't returned. James hadn't moved really from the couch. The continuous music of the record player was the only thing to soothe him from panicking. He had already finished the cup of tea she had given before she left, and he snuggled himself into the extremely ragged blanket Lily had lent him.

There was no way to monitor her whereabouts. Lily took the map. James couldn't do anything but sit and distract himself from the huge amount of worry bubbling like an internal cauldron.

He exhaled. James relented, believing in her completely. He was confident in her after his realization of who he was dealing with. She was Lily Evans, the strongest Gryffindor he knew and a woman who could take care of herself. He decided to trust her and remain calm; finding other things to divert him. He looked at all of his grimy bandaged wounds for the seventeenth time, and glanced at the tall clock. James winced, wanting to get up. With enough strength, James managed to do so. He certainly hurt less than he had before, a good sign that he was healing significantly faster than normal. This did not take away from the slight stings in all of his tendons though.

He made his way to the left of the room; grasping on the tables, stands, bookcases, and chairs to help his venture to his room. Finally making it, James spent a good few minutes and struggled to make it in one piece. James scuffled in a mannerism to grab his stuff and walked to the lower stairs. He made it to the baths. Stripping himself and from the dirtied and soaked dark red bandages, he walked into the bath slowly. His breathing hitched, and he allowed the hot water and luxurious soaps to sting but eventually soothe his aching body. Taking off his spectacles, he lowered himself in and reached to wash his face. Using a few buckets of cleaned water, he rinsed his face and arms. After a while, he moaned lowly, and closed his eyes. James welcomed the calming effect of the water and bubbles to foam around his muscular sculpted built.

After a few minutes of soaking, he drained the water. He dried himself. James put on a fresh pair of undergarments and clean, white cotton pajamas. His body felt a bit raw still. However, instead of the pain and burning sensation he had earlier, his wounds felt all numb. James traced his wounds extremely carefully, now lines, which at the very least stopped bleeding all around. He limped his way back up the stairs and back into the Heads' Common room. James placed his glasses against the bridge of his nose. He limped towards the couch, much more strength in him and reexamined the closed wounds and scratches again. All had significantly healed, thanks to Lily. She had enchanted his wounds and sped their healing and scarring process significantly. He could actually see his skin cells vibrating and redeveloping. Some of the enchantments began to dissipate into thin air, in a smoke-like exit, perhaps because the charms and potions had finished their work. The advanced Healing magic was that well performed, such that the aftermath of James's wounds were faint red lines rather than darkened, dirty and bloodied fresh wounds that were opened previously. Although she was neither Madame Pomfrey nor St. Mungo's stellar, she was still phenomenal.

He took note where all of his bruising was. Most of the bruises he recalled from all physical activity such as leaps and tumbles he had to go through in the Forbidden Forest. Everything was now healed to color a light greenish tint – a signal that all his wounds were healing quite rapidly. Cell regeneration magic was absolutely remarkable yet admittedly disgusting to look at.

James leaned backwards on the couch comfortably and stared at the clock again. When it was almost nine minutes until 2 in the morning, he decided that he'd visit Gryffindor Tower just to see if she actually made it in one piece. He didn't care if he had gotten caught at all.

He stood up, but the sound of a rolling stone against a cinder floor reverberated and he watched the Portrait open. James sat down in a fluid movement of defeat. A sound of a scuffle against the tiles made its way in, still no sign of a body, and the Portrait closed. In a very graceful motion, the cloak revealed the very woman he'd been nerve-racking about. She looked at him anxiously, drank him in, as he did as well. She had looked pointedly tired, the bags under her eyes evident of this notion.

Lily jokingly said, "It was supposed to be easy, but he was making a lot of fuss out of it," she uttered in a very strong British accent, "He wouldn't sit still. Like the dog he is…"

"Pfffttt, haha!" At this, James couldn't help but bark out laughing at her subtle hint. He nearly choked on gasps of air and she joined in and laughed as well. He watched her lovely emerald eyes glint with a wave of enjoyment and amusement. Her cheeks went a delicious shade of pink from the excitement. Both of them had a few minutes of laughing until their sides started to become absolutely sore.

"By Godric, Lily Evans…you never cease to amuse me love." In response, the green-eyed beauty giggled and James continued, "Head Girl and number one rule advocator? Sneaking out to heal a couple of rebellious blokes she disliked quite a little before? If I'd been any younger, I never believed this day would come. I'd of probably laughed in your face," he gasped out. She broke her laughter in a segmented giggling. After she calmed a little, she combed a few strands behind her ear. In truth, James was itching to touch them now. He refrained from saying anything more.

She collected herself enough. "Me neither. My younger self would have properly smacked my face thrice at the thought of even going to your old dormitory let alone associate myself with you troublesome folk." she said now completely calming down. Lily smiled radiantly at him as both of them took moments to catch their breaths, "But in truth…I've always wanted to know why you four would do such things like this. You lot seem to fancy sneaking out, and have a knack for avoiding the rules. Now I know why," she piped. Each had managed to relax significantly. James felt lighter.

"Why'd you take long?" He asked her.

She shrugged and showed him the Marauder's map. He looked at her curiously. Lily answered, "Map showed Filch was patrolling closer to the Gryffindor tower. I had an inkling it was because of the noises you three made when you were coming back from the Forbidden Forest. Then again, he probably couldn't prove it since there was no trace of you guys. I mean, he could have easily alerted Professor McGonagall about it. You three and Remus would have been done for."

Lily walked towards him, and draped the silvery cloak against the couch. Bits of the thin and silvery gossamer touched the floor by sheer length of it. He looked at the material gratefully. She took a seat next to him and her legs were folded together ladylike. She looked at him expectantly, making his cheeks flush. He felt his expression sheepish.

Lily smiled gently, and continued. "Anyways, still, since he was guarding the Fat Lady, I had to find another route to avoid being caught by him. Also, she sends her regards. By the way this map is bloody brilliant. At first, I hadn't a clue how to use it. It was sort of too complicated for me to figure out after all. I, for a while, had regretted leaving the tower before asking you had to use it. But, I resolved over. Eventually, I sort of put pieces here and there together about it. I never thought it'd be so complex but simple. Every inch of Hogwarts was demographically accounted for. There were even some places and classrooms I never knew existed!" He smiled at how her eyes lit up. "Where on Earth did you get such a map?" She asked him, interestedly.

He felt his cheeks go red, "o-oh, uh…" he smiled feebly, "would you believe if I said that the blokes and I made it when we were around our fifth years?" Her eyes went wide with wonderment and total disbelief.

A good silence enveloped the two. James felt slightly uncomfortable, thinking that Lily would not believe him or worse despise him again for whatever reason she might have.

"…L-Lil…E-Evans…?"

"…Merlin, for real…?" She asked enthralled. She stuck her hands on her side, as her torso turned to him completely. Her palms rested quite on couch, and the action had pushed her up at him. Her curvy body stood out well from this motion and he forced his attention away. Their eyes met and suddenly. It was a wave of familiar nausea hit him in his stomach when he noticed how her gorgeous green eyes were sparkling. He ventured to observe her pale complexion with extremely pale dusted freckles on her always rosy cheeks. James was completely caught off guard. She looked joyful. Her curtain of red hair had draped precariously – almost as if it was painted on her shoulder, the long layered waves cascading. He almost forgot she was real.

James nodded his head, and smiled fondly at the map. He internally cursed himself for acting like a shy and adolescent boy, nervous and completely timid in front of the stunning redhead. "We finally conjured up the perfect charms and managed to enchant the parchment with so-so complex stuff," he started trying not to sound too arrogant and a bit more modestly. "It was a simple Homunculus charm along with a few protection spells that are permanent. They're also going to remain active for as long as the map will live before it wears and tears. We've been upright about keeping it in good condition. I mean…we've been working on it since we were first years after finding out that Moony had a furry little problem. And to be honest with you," he paused and smiled widely.

"If it wasn't for Peter, it wouldn't be so perfect. Despite what most people say about him not belonging in our group or him standing out as the odd mousy boy…the fact is us three need him and we rely so much on him. He's the artist behind the drawings on that paper, and demographics that you were complimenting earlier? Well, he can transform into a rat and he scoured every inch of the school quite well. He's actually got quite an extensive photographic memory, and he's an excellent artist to put that memory on parchment."

Lily gaped and looked at the map with awe. She was completely satisfied with that answer, holding utter respect for the four boys she used to dislike gravely before. Wanting nothing to beat herself for the ignorance of hate, and finding herself disliking a certain ex-best friend even more, she resolved to make it up to all of them to be nicer.

The redhead looked at him with doe like eyes and smiled at him again, "it was a big help," she admitted.

He grinned, "Blimey, that's wonderful."

"I thought I was going to get caught, to be real with you. If I'd have been caught it would have been a shocker. We just tarnished the good name of all rules and regulations for the whole line of Head Boys and Girls before us!" she said. He smirked lightly, and she giggled.

"Anyways, I ended up almost completely cornered by Filch." Lily stretched her arms tiredly, "but I succeeded to sneak past with some open corners and rooms. Managed to make it to the tower and snuck into their bedroom when I followed Peter to their room. Naturally they were slightly bothered by the sheer idea of Lily Evans in their messy dormitory. Then it took a little longer because Sirius wouldn't sit still while I healed his wounds." James had to ask now wondering how his best mates were doing. "What was their reaction?" Lily giggled in a way James thought she couldn't in his company. "First they were taken aback, but eventually both of them allowed me to heal them. Sirius was less cooperative though. The fool said something about how I was hurting him more than the wounds themselves." She grinned, "funny thing is, while he complained, I heard nothing from Peter by total and utter compliance. The young man took it all in pretty well and quietly. Other that or he was still speechless. He still gets shy so much around me I feel almost flattered. In the end, he took it like a man. Just goes to show what Sirius really is."

James chuckled lightly, "Sounds like Padfoot, he's a real complainer about everything." He watched her form move sluggishly and he calmly moved closed to her. He reached out a hand to hold her hand, before he could catch himself. "I'm sorry, Lily." He said with his heart skipping beats, still smiling. He hadn't looked at her quite yet. He clutched some of his striped pajama pants nervously. James took a deep breath and fully turned himself to her. With his other free hand he reached and patted her head of red tenderly. She beamed at the action, pleased completely from doing him a favor. She was even proud to admit that she was successful with it. "I'm sorry we had to put you through this. A-And, I'm sorry about not following through your request. I ended up getting hurt after all," Lily opened her mouth to intervene but he shook his head and smiled. "But if it's anything worth pointing out…I'm grateful, for taking care of me and the guys. We'll all give you a formal proof of appreciation later today. But, trust me when I say it wasn't my intention to get you involved in our problems," he admitted. "Its fine," Lily replied gently. "I'm glad you're all alright…that you are alright, James." she said.

"Thanks to you," James immediately followed back. "I mean, I could've been caught back then and then it wouldn't be good." She blushed, suddenly timid. "You gave me quite a fright though," she answered.

"I-I was so scared that…" her words died down.

He smiled gently and changed topics. "That was some fast reflexes you had. I didn't know you'd even be awake and I'm surprised that your timing was impeccable. The sheer thought of how you knew exactly where I was and when to act was commendable, Lily." Lily watched him carefully. James sighed, "Honestly, I hadn't a clue that these events this evening would have taken a turn like this. Normally," he paused for a few seconds. He grimaced. The light and warm atmosphere the two previous set was rapidly turning bitter and cold and serious. He removed his hand from her own and she looked at him worriedly.

"Normally, Remus doesn't react this way anymore," he said carefully. He reached a hand and ran through his messy black hair. She looked at him expectantly. "I think he was stressed before all of the events occurred. It's almost like he's becoming more tolerable to the monthly Wolfsbane potions he's been prescribed in secret. Lately, he's been…impatient, more alert and I've heard from Padfoot and even Wormtail that the furry idiot doesn't sleep sometimes because he gets nightmares. He looked the most panicked I've seen in a long time before transforming," he explained. She looked solemnly at the ground.

"It was like the first day all over again," James finished.

"The day you three were able to join him as Animangus?" Lily questioned, trying to move the subject along.

He nodded, "Yeah. It's no real harm done now…to all three of us…we're sort of used to having him like this. It was to our astonishment that he wasn't in control this time since he's been on it at refraining himself. For a while at least, he's been holding back his animalistic and werewolf instincts." James felt a giant wave of relief and weight be lifted from his shoulders, the physical action of his shoulders loosening. He didn't realize how talking about everything to someone would be this nice. All of the pain and stress he was having was alleviated. James was grateful to open up to someone who wasn't Sirius, Peter and especially Remus. And especially, that someone was the company of Ms. Lily Evans indeed.

"And you have our gratitude, Lily," James concluded as he met her eyes with his. She struggled to keep that contact, a little distant to the stare into his. He grasped her hand, and she noticed all his bandages were off. She was glad that the scars were starting to form, his open scratches and wounds were closing from the spell she casted successfully. "Do you think he'll be alright?" She asked, changing the subject a little.

James sighed, "I really don't know entirely, Lily. Around this time, he'll be in the Shrieking Shack until he can fully transform back into his human form. Then, he just stays over. I don't think he's too hurt, but he certainly does get himself wounded quite often. Moony doesn't know he's hurting himself half the time."

Lily looked hopeful, "Perhaps tomorrow, we can see him before breakfast?"

His eyebrow raised and her ears went hot. "I-I can patch and clean his wounds if he has any? I'd like to help him," she said.

He reached over and kissed her forehead chastely. Their faces were close in contact, and he could smell the vanilla and lavender fragrances from her with a hint of fresh stargazer lilies enter his sinuses and clogged his brain. They both were not thinking straight given the fact that it was almost 3 AM in the morning. "I think he'd appreciate that, Lily," he said quietly. She could smell his minty breath. "And you've already done so much for us," James said lowly. Lily smiled genuinely. They were _so_ close. "You four looked out for me in sixth year…" She said sweetly. He could smell her minty breath too.

His eyes widened. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know you four…even Peter that lovely bloke. Sirius too…you all were looking out for me. After that incident in 5th year," At that memory James made to apologize and his eyes shut painfully.

She shook her head and smiled, "Bullies suddenly flocked at me for being a Muggle born…calling me that horrible word and picking on me so much. I think they didn't know I was Muggle born until all of those events took a turn. Then, all of a sudden I see more discriminants attacking me," she stumbled.

She hastily picked up, "I'm only returning the favor. You guys aren't bad blokes at all." James nodded, totally satisfied with her answer.

A few more minutes passed by, and suddenly all the exhaustion hit the both of them. It was then he actually noticed that they were both in pajamas. Lily Evans was absolutely adorable, that lovely simply white and silk nightgown on her complimented her frame perfectly. Had she been all this time? Suddenly, he felt his stomach drop at the thought of his best friends seeing her radiant like this. He felt a bit jealous, but corrected himself at the instant he felt negativity towards his best mates.

He felt a tad embarrassed as well for even thinking that way.

Peter and Sirius knew that James liked her enough.

She unlaced the ballet shoes she worn out, and threw them to the side. He chuckled and watched her feet pull up to one side of the couch. The motion pushed her more towards him, not that he minded. She was warm against him, and he welcomed it.

His eyes began to droop and he yawned. He snickered when she followed suit, and slapped his arm lightly as a response. "I'm too tired to move honestly," he admitted. "And you being here, this willingly close to me, makes me even less motivated to move at all," he challenged half aware, half flirtatiously. He nuzzled a bit to her, daringly, the sleep making him less aware how he could have been slapped in the face. She giggled back flirtatiously, "me too…" Lily stated shyly and serenely. Her doe like eyes went a little droopy as well. James smirked a little, and her head leaned against his shoulder more and she snuggled against his frame back. She sighed appreciatively. He draped his arm over her shoulder platonically, and kissed her forehead again. She yawned a bit.

"Lily?"

"…mm?"

"Let's just…" His ears going a little red, knowing very well he might just get a no.

She nodded. Both the Head Boy and Head Girl made themselves comfortable in each other's company. He said nothing, feeling his face too hot, and he couldn't look at her properly. He distracted himself quickly. James took his wand from the table in front of him, and enchanted the couch to stretch out wider and turn into a bed. She smiled, marveling at his whims at Transfiguration. "Last thing," he said. Lily looked at him expectantly. James picked the Marauder map up with his free hand, and momentarily dropped his arm from her shoulder to grab the parchment. He tapped his wand against it. "Mischief managed," he said confidently. She watched, enthused and curious, as the words and pictures of the parchment disappeared and left no trace of ink behind. He placed his wand on the center table before them.

"Should I turn off the record player?" Lily asked.

James shook his head, "Although I stand by my answer and say that the music still makes me think of my parents," he started, now confident enough to turn to face her. He was grinning at the puckering expression Lily had. "Music is growing on me, and it's remarkably delightful."

Lily looked relieved and nodded appreciatively. Not long after, her eyelids began to sag downwards and she found herself falling to the couch – now transformed into a bed by James's wonderful magic. She snuggled deeply into his warmth and he followed suit in hers. In a matter of seconds both of them were out like a light. They let the music from the grand record player take them to sleep, like two babies in one crib by a lullaby.

"…Uh…um…h-hi…Lily."

The said young woman looked up and smiled sweetly.

* * *

"Good morning, Remus." He sat next to her. She automatically noticed how stiffened he was being, and wasn't sure if she wanted to hug him in greeting. She watched curiously as his shoulders were pointed up. For a moment, he sat there fidgeting with his fingers uncomfortably. "I, uh," he spoke carefully. "I'd like to thank you, Lily," he murmured. She nodded a bit carefully, "It's no problem." Remus shook his head and looked at her intently. The redhead found herself smiling all the same. The Gryffindor prefect shook his head.

"It is," With her questioning gaze, he clarified. "A problem. It is a problem. Really," he started in a tight voice. She smiled feebly and opened her mouth to reply. He cut of her politely, "You and James tried to be quiet about cleaning my wounds and fixing me up a little," Remus said as he scratched his bandaged cheek with one finger sheepishly. "But I knew it was you two. I was awake just couldn't move and couldn't open my eyes out of exhaustion. But, I could tell. Still," he paused. "I'm surprised that James would even allow you to see everything. Usually, he's a little snippet about everything and prefers less people to know. Especially with what happened with him, Sirius and Snape last year at the Whomping Willow." Lily shook her head in response, "I honestly, didn't believe it myself, but," she paused and found her cheeks going rosy.

"James has certainly a different air about him…a really nice different air about him…"

Remus wore a small smile, and cleared his throat. He watched her reactions completely amused for a bit and then knowingly when she suddenly snapped out of her lovely daydream about one of his best friends. Her cheeks went a shade darker, and hoped that he didn't notice her change in attitude nor how she _definitely_ fancied James Potter.

He gave a cough, and moved the topic along, "A-Anyways…well, I've already thanked Prongs since we passed each other on the way to Gryffindor Tower. I reckon that he was checking on Wormtail and Padfoot," he admitted quietly. Remus rubbed the back of his head and took that seat beside her. She moved her things nonchalantly, as Remus placed his down. Lily observed how his eyes dulled, and he placed his elbows on table while clasping his hands in silence. His face had been a bit marred with old cuts and fresh ones were bound to decorate it.

Suddenly she had an urge to stroke his face like a mother would to a child, tenderly and concerned.

The silence hung for a few minutes, and Lily looked anxious.

"…Remus?"

He took a deep breath, "I really hurt them….last night…didn't I?" he whispered brokenly. Lily could do nothing but stay quieted. It was Remus's turn to speak out his problems. She couldn't lie to him. She nodded a bit, staring at her breakfast. She sighed deeply and pushed her dishes forward, suddenly not very hungry anymore.

He grunted at the motion, He smirked sadly. "I knew it…it was a rare moment of my weakness, and I let them all get hurt so badly…I-I've just been…o-on edge…since this is our last year here…" Remus paused and suddenly got misty eyed. "Up to now, I still haven't managed to control myself properly when I transform."

Remus hugged himself. "I was scared to say anything…but…I'm starting to develop a resistance to Wolfsbane potion…" She looked worried. "I know I'm not supposed to…but…I have to stop taking it for a while," he grimaced. "Otherwise I really won't be able to use it," he clutched his hands tighter, and she noted how he was getting worked up.

"But my selfishness…because of all this….I hurt them…I nearly killed them last night. I'm guessing because I haven't been acting up before in that form. The suppression of those wolf instincts because of the potion. When I stopped, I must have relapsed." he paused to sniffle. Lily hadn't budged, allowing him to finish since he was vulnerable right now. "You know what the worst part is? I wouldn't have even known it until today. They could've been dead and I would have their blood in my own hands. It's all my fault," he bunched his hair in his hands and closed his eyes tightly.

He looked like he was in pain again. But, it was a more emotional pain and she noticed his jade green – almost blue – eyes were glassier than before. Her face contorted in apprehension. He laughed bitterly, "Professor McGonagall was wrong…" he paused and hiccupped a bit, "when she said that I still have a chance to live life normally. To get a job. Have a family. And have you lot as friends. Werewolves like me…they don't deserve to live amongst humans…"

Remus sighed and placed his hands on the table. Lily could literally hear his tense heart beating unevenly. He clasped the table, his palms balmy. She still hadn't uttered a single word, feeling like she also wanted to cry for her friend. She did not think it was fair that out of the millions of people that probably deserved this curse of being a halfa, fate wanted Remus Lupin to suffer. Lily would never accept this injustice to Remus, who had also been deserving of only the best since he was a really good person.

He exhaled noisily, "I messed up big time Lily," he said weakly. "But you were there," he finished. Remus smiled at her, his bandage against his cheek moving slightly. He looked at her, his eyes filled with admiration but still evident of bitterness and resentment for himself. "You were there to patch them all up. So thank you…you honestly have no idea how much I really am thankful."

The redhead couldn't help herself any longer, and gave into her previous urge. She reached and clutched his cheek, in a motherly way. She looked deeply into his eyes. "Remus, you don't have to thank me," she said quietly. Lily held back tears for her friend, who was hurting. She rubbed his cheek with the bandage on, and he flushed at the motion. She shook her head. "You're my friend," she said firmly.

"I don't care whatever problems you have until it starts to affect you seriously. And you shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't ask to be this way." Remus opened his mouth to interrupt but she silenced him. "You've been so down on yourself, and you seem to find one thing to deem yourself unworthy. In reality, it's just you Remus.

"If you want my opinion, they don't blame you and I certainly don't either. And, it is most certainly not your fault of what happened last night. You already said you wouldn't have known. And by gosh, I believe if you were aware of your actions you would do everything you could to make sure you wouldn't touch a single strand of hair on them. So, if you ever talk like that about yourself like that ever again, I'll be so mad at you!" She said in a firm tone.

He winced, and her face relaxed. She smiled at him.

"I'm like you in a way, I am Muggle born but I have to embrace it." He interrupted her quickly, "I am a werewolf…half human…half wolf?" he gritted in a breathless whisper. Lily shook her head understandingly. "And I'd never judge you as much as you do not judge me for being born from non-magical parents. Look, I've already accepted that this is you Remus. You've told me back in fifth year and I've never had a problem at all with it. I sometimes do pity you, and it's only natural since horrible things seem to always follow you. And, I don't want to pity you anymore," she whispered. Lily smiled and moved her hand from his cheek to his hand calmly.

"I don't change my opinions about you. I like you Remus, and you're one of my best friends. Remember, 5th year when we became prefects? We said we'd do our best to change people's opinions about us!" She joked. Lily sighed and serenely touched his arm in a way that reminded him so much of his now deceased mother. He nearly broke down crying again. This got her eyes to water, and she smiled happily at him.

"Whatever you are, even if you were going to transform into an ant for the rest of your life…just come to us Remus and we'll welcome you with open arms. You've got family and friends to support you through it. We're never leaving you regardless of what you are since you can't change it."

Remus choked and chortled with tears. She continued, "Blimey, those mates of yours are so hellish that they can't be detained by anything if it concerns you! And I feel the same. Regardless of however you really feel about it, you're stuck with us. Besides, we should be more grateful for having the lot of them be there for us." His face was relaxing, the scars loosing up the wrinkling effect. He had stopped his tears from running down his face. She giggled at him, and he felt his ears heat up from embarrassment.

Crying in front of a girl, it was a bit weird.

"If you're asking how they were, I'll be honest they took it so normally. The guys were alright. Certainly shaken – I won't lie. They were under the impression that you were taking your dosages still and had everything under control. But, deep down they all knew you were becoming immune to it. And they still took that risk because they want to be with you, and they can't stand to watch you lose yourself alone. After speaking with them last night, they were all okay. So don't worry about anything," her eyes lit up. He found himself blushing a little at the revelation, and nodded weakly in return. "Okay." He clenched her hand tighter and looked at her graciously.

He could now see why James had such fleeting emotions for her. In fact, he knew that Peter and Sirius also agreed upon the reasons why their best mate loved this woman too.

And, for the first time in a long time, Remus gave a genuine smile rather than one that hid pain and guilt behind it. He wiped his tears.

"…thank you….Lily."

"Sure, Remus."

"Oi, Mo—…nyghhh…ow! Pron—oww! Screw you, stop hitting me! I'm already injured as it is, you irritating prat! Ohh! And look it's our favorite girl too! Why she sitting with Moon…oww! Literally, stop!"

"We don't say codenames in the open public, Rule #2, to only to the select few who know. Otherwise we'll be busted by the whole school and it's the end of us." he replied calmly when he got within a radius of Lily and Remus.

The two prefects looked up as three other males stopped by. Peter scuffled forwards, cheeks flamed with bashfulness. He was looking happy. She smiled at him sweetly in return, her motherly character still on. "G-Good m-morning, Lily," Peter said shyly as he approached her carefully and timidly. Lily grinned at Peter. She was always happy to see him, that innocent boy he was.

"Good morning to you too, Peter! How are you feeling?" She asked. "Do you need me to change your bandages?" He shook his head and smiled assuredly. "N-No, I-I was able to change 'em myself…I-I just wanted to s-say t-thanks by the way for last night…it really feels better all over!" Lily nodded serenely and beamed at him. He returned it, pleased that she acknowledged him. "You're absolutely welcome Peter." James looked at her gratefully, and watched how his friend became more lightened.

"Yeah, what he said. Thanks Lily love," Sirius drawled.

She smirked a little, "you're welcome Sirius-dear." He reached over and patted her on the head, as a brother would do to his sister, and she pouted when her sorted tendrils of hair became messy.

Sirius snickered and made his way to sit in between Lily and Remus. Lily looked amused and Remus a little uncomfortable. The glance that Sirius was giving him was making him extremely anxious all over. It was the look of someone getting some serious payback. Remus looked away, pink faced with fear.

"Good morning, Lily," James spoken casually. Internally, he was leaping mountains with a big grin from ear to ear by how she and his best friends got along so well. Lily turned her head to the young man she had slept in arms that morning. Of course, they had a mutual agreement to keep that bit of information to themselves. She smiled radiantly. "Good morning, James." He nodded, and blushed a bit at how lovely his name sounded from her as usual.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" he asked shyly.

She shook her head immediately and eagerly, "not at all," she answered in the same tone. **(A/N: Like mother like son?)**

With a small smile, James made his way over and sat next to her, Peter taking the other side of him. Peter and Sirius exchanged knowing smirks. All of them happened to be in a straight line, as breakfast appeared before them. Peter started to eat once the food appeared right in front of him. Sirius kept staring at Remus. Remus flushed, completely unnerved.

"So…Moo—…" He watched James give him a stern look. He raised his hands in defeat and now turned back to look at Remus with a glint in his eyes. "Remus…"

Said man shivered and straightened up. He looked panicked, and gave up completely. He closed his eyes and Lily tittered. He clasped his hands together, made his way on the ground and bowed his head in a rocking motion. "I-I'm sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry! Almighty King Sirius of all of Hogwarts, I beg of you! Please do not bring upon your wrath against me! I won't do it again! I'm sorry! Please be good to me and nice to me! I'm afraid! Don't hurt me!" He uttered as he cried out and covered his head.

Sirius cackled deviously, in a childishly and joking way. Everyone watched, and Sirius got out of his seat. He placed one leg on the bench seats. James slapped his face. His eyes were fierce and pointed his finger at him. "My servant, you will suffer the dire consequences of your actions against me." Sirius laughed evilly. Remus moaned in fright.

Lily looked utterly lost, "Uhh?" She uttered. She crossed her arms. She unhooked her legs from the bench and turned her form to fully watch the scene unfold. She looked flabbergasted. She observed Sirius prodding Remus with a fork.

James sighed, patting her back getting her to blink at him. He shook his head at them and muttered "They're idiots, Lily. I swear. Don't worry." Her eyebrows furrowed in thought, and he patted her head. James swiveled around. "Peter?" He looked to his left and watched as the bloke reach and grab an apple. He sighed, smiling lightly at his youngest, shortest and sweetest member of the Marauders. Peter looked up and beamed at him. James ruffled his mop of black hair, and faced his other friends again.

Lily interrupted Sirius, looking sympathetically at the man on the ground on his knees.

"Sirius darling, I don't think you want to bully him. I mean we had a deal, remember? I wouldn't tell him about what happened last night in your dorm in exchange for you promising that you'd play nicely with your friends." James grinned suddenly and Peter giggled. The blonde swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, Doggy. You don't want that to leak out do you? The ladies would call you a sissy for sure!" Lily looked at him appreciatively.

James cackled, and Sirius went agape. "Earthworm….what side are you on?" The short and dirty-blonde haired boy shrugged and looked at Lily.

"I'm on her side always, Sirius. She's nice to me all the time," Lily pretty much radiated light after that.

James began to wheeze from laughing quite hard now. Lily positively beamed. Peter continued to eat. James stifled, "Looks like you're losing your touch and your egotism, Sirius. Even Peter calls you a wuss," the black haired man with glasses exclaimed with a cheesy grin on his face.

Sirius went silent, his bangs covering his eyes. He swiveled and embraced the redheaded female. She went completely off-guard, squeaking at the contact. She felt her cheeks heat up at the closeness and knew some girls around the room were glaring at her in the arms of one of the well-sought out wizards of their school. Some of the girls were even whining. Everyone was staring. Lily could do nothing but stay frigid in his arms.

James's laughter had stopped abruptly, and he couldn't help as he stood up childishly. He stamped his feet and clenched his fists. He looked angry, and a bit of reminiscent of his old ways. Lily found it endearing and cute this time around. "Hey, hands off Pad—…" he stopped himself, and shook his head. "S-Sa-Sirius! I-I called Lily Evans! She's mine! Let go you messed up evil and foul cockroach! Do not defile her in the arms of you, player!" He cried out, he rounded them and tried to pull at Sirius's arms. Sirius was relentless grinning at his friend's efforts. He kept maneuvering the girl, his back always facing James. Lily laughed a bit, when Sirius shook her. "You all have been be-witched by this witch that you have betrayed your King! Perhaps I should make her the Queen! How do you all like that, dearest Miss Lily Evans, what you say?"

Lily flushed when Sirius's face hovered close to her. While she still believed James was the most handsome of them all, and yes again she definitely fancied James Potter. She couldn't deny having a gorgeous face of Sirius Black close to her own both pleasurable and nerve-racking. He gave her the best puppy eyes he could manifest. James's face reddened, still stamping his feet like an unhappy boy who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas. She entertained herself with how he was stamping like the proud stag he transformed into. Peter continued to eat, but faced them and munched. He blinked and tilted his head in an adorable way; his cheeks had some crumbs all over it.

Remus sighed, grateful at the distraction. He stood up, side stepping. This didn't go unnoticed by the four Gryffindors, and everyone who was now watching the scene. He straightened up, a strained sound coming from him. He looked at them with wide eyes and a weird smile on his face. "Well, we're all getting comfortable I just remembered there was something I needed to do," he said. James looked at him and so did Lily. Consequently, James whispered "_Rubbish_,"

Remus coughed sheepishly, "I-I'm g-gonna g-g...o….u-uhh, I gotta…meet Clifford about…patrols later! It is my turn after all so I gotta ask him who he's partnered me up with, e-eh, see you…mates later. Bye!" Remus practically fled and ran out. Sirius's ears twitched in a dog-like way, making Lily almost laugh. He nearly dropped Lily, now suddenly taken aback. Luckily, with lightning fast Quidditch reflexes, James caught her fall. Now in the arms of James Potter, she inwardly sighed happily being manhandled by two good-looking Marauders. She sounded like a fool, but she could die happy now.

It was a dream coming true.

"Lily!" She giggled and James smiled cordially at her.

He looked to Sirius who was hustling towards the double doors. James fisted in the air, fire in his eyes too. "Oi you, handle this gorgeous woman delicately—…" He grimaced, watching his friend uncaringly chase his other friend away.

Sirius yelled out, "Oh no. You aren't getting away this time! Get back here you ingrate!"

"I'm sorry!" They heard back, and Sirius fled out the Great Hall even faster.

The door closed at the sounds of screaming and yelling.

Peter chomped and swallowed. He gleefully clapped his hands. "Thank you for the food again House Elves! I love you all!" The Head Boy and Girl looked at him blinking, and he flushed. "W-What?" He uttered innocently. Lily giggled and said in a maternal mannerism, "you've got a bit of strawberry jam on your lips Peter." Peter hastily picked up a napkin and patted his lips. Without turning, he gave her thumbs up meekly.

Lily looked up at James and flushed. "T-Thanks?" She said carefully. He rubbed the back of his head, "y-you're welcome." It was then they took notice at their position, and the few students who were now looking at them completely amused and enamored with them. Most of the girls giggled at the expense of their Head Girl in the muscular arms of the Head Boy, whispering slyly. Some of the guys were looking at James as if he won the jackpot. Everyone knew of their newfound and platonic type of relationship they developed. Everyone, pretty much, was supportive of it – always so drawn to getting them to become a couple. The only selective few that were glaring were those who still disliked Lily or James or the both of them for miscellaneous reasons of jealousy, distaste, or they really just didn't like red and gold.

And it was probably the last bullet point on that list.

"U-Um, y-you could let go of me now…if you'd like to…like now…" she whispered. James panicked a bit, but his façade still calm and followed through with her _suggestion_. "S-Sorry…" He pulled her up and on her feet. Lily dusted her skirt, and James straightened his tie. Both were absolutely tense for some reasons even they didn't fully understand. Silence hung over them for a while. James blushed a bit, "…w-well, I-I should go after the lads. 'Specially the dog," he paused to hear her giggle at the implication. "You coming, Pete?"

The pink-cheeked fellow stood up and gave a grunt of approval. Lily nodded fondly, "I should get a head start to class then." He nodded, "We'll follow you as soon as we can stop Black from mangling Lupin." She grinned, "Oh blimey, best luck there mate."

A bit taken aback by her British-barmy response, he laughed. "I'm such a bad influence on you. You're talking like us now," he winked. She shrugged her shoulders, "I see no fault in you. Anyways you should get going. Do you want me to wait outside for you?" She asked.

He smiled, "…to be honest, yes."

She nodded and grinned. "I'll see you then. Meet me outside DADA then."

* * *

One particular Slytherin came in at what seemed to be wrong timing: to find her in his arms like _that_. It colored him much greener than his scarf and robe embroidery. The events after 5th year, especially when Sirius set him up against a werewolf and to be saved by his rival. After everything that happened, both he and Potter agreed that it a time of renewal was to be in order. Ever since then, he had a mutual agreement that he wouldn't disturb the male with glasses, his friends, and Lily Evans (who really made it clear she did not ever want to talk to him). This was in exchange for peace and solitude that he rightfully deserved. Inclusive of this James, despite how much he hated to say it, was the perfect candidate to protect Lily from any harm.

Still, watching them grow closer to each other, he couldn't help the urge to throw up.

He heatedly glared at the exchange between the two Gryffindors. He watched as the male rubbed his head sheepishly and she looked up with semi-enchanted emerald eyes. In fact, her eyes were glossy in the way he remembered whenever she had her mother's cookies, when she was watching Gryffindor play Quidditch. That look was reminiscent of those times she read an extremely compelling novel, or when she'd sneak off and play the Grand piano on the 8th floor from time to time. That look was reserved for her record player. She had that glossy look of adoration, and it made him feel ill when it was directed at the man holding her carefully.

Clutching his hands, he was tempted to go over there to retrieve the fallen redhead. A sudden flashback of events occurred, and suddenly refrained himself. Had this been years before, Lily certainly wouldn't have even wanted to see the man that was holding her like so. She would've been grateful if he had pulled her away from the man with the thick framed glasses. Now, she would have been irritated and probably hate him more for it. In a few moments, he noticed how her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling at the man who was cradling her gently.

His complexion went much greener and sickly at the sight, looking horrified.

He knew that look all too well, and wanted nothing more than a beast to swallow him whole at this point. After he watched the boy with glasses gently pulled the girl to her feet, without a word, he fled the premises quite broken-hearted.

In his heart, he knew if she was happy with the "prat" then so be it.

He kept repeating this to himself, knowing he'd do everything to make her happy even if she wouldn't know it. But, he knew he was lying to himself. He was still that selfish, arrogant, and controlling person that he was.

He knew it was those people were those that Lily despised the most.

* * *

_End Chapter 2._


	3. Chapter 3

**By the Author: **GARRRRR. I WANT ONE NAO.

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by Mari (or SkylarkAincrad). Please do not copyright this story in any way, shape or form – or I will report you to and have my rights reserved. The song off inspiration chosen is "Lover, etc.," by The Nighttime Adventure Society. The characters presented are rightfully handed to Miss J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros® where the _Harry Potter _franchise are owned by both – mostly to the author of this book and director of this movie series. I just get to change and control who and what they are involved in by the power of FanFiction. Please do not claim any illegal rights. Thank you.

* * *

Xx xX  
**Music and Lyrical Inspired Fanfiction:  
**_"Your hands are busy, teach me everything! Because sometimes it feels like I know what to do, but sometimes I feel like a student of you. Tell me, do you like me like this?"_

"**Lover, etc." by The Nighttime Adventure Society  
**Harry Potter: Marauder Universe Inspired

xX Xx

* * *

Two weeks had passed by, and people started to whisper how James and Lily's relationship evolved. They were once enemies. Then, one disliked and the other one liked. Last year, they were tolerant acquaintances. Now, it seemed that they were the absolute best friends. At this point, the whole school already placed bets into the amount of time Lily would take to finally agree to go out with James. Most were increasingly interested in their relationship to start with. Plus it was an unspoken tradition that the Head Boy and Head Girl would end up together anyways. So literally, it was only a matter of when it would happen.

It was Potions with Professor Slughorn right now. James could literally feel the hungry stares at the back of his head and some to both sides of him. People were so interested in his relationship with his seatmate. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, and continued to listen to Professor Slughorn. The man teaching the class was extremely tolerant – to everyone. He was kind. And James found it very hard to believe the Potions teacher was this bubbly and jolly 24/7. Contrary to popular belief, James and his friends – all whom were horrible in the subject – really liked Professor Slughorn as a teacher at Hogwarts. Granted, Slughorn returned the respect. Although he had favoritism, Slughorn was not one to laugh or mock or yell when he accidently blew up his cauldron contents. Despite the frustration James had every time, Professor Slughorn would be there in teaching easy steps to fix his failed potions.

'_Can't they find something else to stare at? Does anyone even pay attention?'_ He angrily thought. He felt the heated stares of others in the room. Naturally, others would try to avert their eyes for minutes but eventually travel back to him. It was becoming a nuisance.

He looked at his extensive notes. They were learning how to brew Wolfsbane – a new type of potion. It was exceedingly important as it involved Remus. Next week, they were going to attempt to brew it. While it was no cure for lycanthropy, it was a step in the right direction. Today they were going to choose between two random potions.

Granted Lily had experience with all three before. Before class, she claimed that the Wolfsbane potion was very recent and required a strong amount of concentration and technique to perfection. Again, free Gryffindor points and all the House mates looked at her with glee in their eyes. James looked up and watched Professor Slughorn finishing up his lecture on the potion. The jolly man giggled, "However," he paused, "my hint to you all is this: when made properly and strictly by the book the effectiveness of the potion increases. It's going to be a difficult potion, I want only you guys to try out for yourselves. However, if there are the talented groups that are daring to try to get it, it will award you at least 50 House points. Maybe even more if it is at least 95% approvable for market."

Lily's eyes flashed challengingly and expressed so much determination that James almost giggled. She looked adamant, and James grinned at her. Lily looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled with a tinge of pink in her cheeks. Professor Slughorn laughed. "And again, all of this will be next week. You will have a small essay on this one. Though this won't be on our small quiz, the previously brewed potions in your textbook will be. Any questions?" he looked and everyone looked satisfied. He nodded, "okay, so let's go over the potions I want you guys to brew today. Very similar techniques to making the Wolfsbane potion, but I want everyone who hasn't really done much of the cauldron work to get on it. This way everyone gets a fair chance."

James began to zone out at this point. He knew he was rubbish at this subject. He knew that his efforts were near to hopeless. No matter how he tried not to muck it up, the reaction was still the same. But Lily was quite skilled, meaning that there wasn't much of an excuse to fail completely. Plus, the Head Girl would be pleased if he gave an honest try. He really didn't want to look like a buffoon in front of her. Call it self-preservation and an extremely wussy attempt to impress this gorgeous red-haired current best friend slash future wife, he would've replied if someone other than Lily Evans asked. Course she wasn't his wife and she didn't know it…yet.

James looked to the ceiling, erasing all thoughts like that out of his system. He had learned earlier in his Muggle Studies course that their folklore and fairy tales, witches and wizards were experts at potions and flying and wandlore. While he was still mastering wandlore, and Godric Gryffindor would be rolling in his grave at how athletic he was in Quidditch, he was just a botch at potions. There were times where he even understood what he was doing until it failed.

He could receive some reconciliation at the fact that Lily was sort of the same way.

As Professor Slughorn talked, he looked at his sheet of filled notes. He twirled the quill in his hand expertly. He thought of her a lot lately. Lily was quite an interesting girl. She excelled at potions and wandlore, but she wasn't the best flier. Certainly she was better than a lot of females in the school. But, she was just an "Exceeding Expectations" flier. Though he'd never say it to her – he doubted that she wouldn't agree with him if he did.

But, James gave her a pass now that he thought about it more. She really wasn't horrible at flying, and proficient at it. Lily could have easily been an extremely talented flier. She probably would have been even better than him if she actually practiced. The only problem was that she was much more afraid of heights since they had started their flying lessons in First Year.

He smiled. Suddenly the world became dull and his focus on his memories came into light. Lily was incredible. Although many people didn't know this, Lily was a great flier. She could turn and dive and spin and flip on it at different altitudes. The only thing is she couldn't stay afloat for a long period time and especially around a load of people that were also the air as well. Which was most of the time anyways.

He sighed; she would've been an amazing Quidditch player if everything were different. But, since she was afraid of other people flying around her, Quidditch was marked off her list in aspiring careers for the future. She even liked the game too.

She really had every right to be afraid after what had happened to her. She hadn't ridden a broom before, and the day she first got on a broom was the day she had almost died too. Anyone in her position would be traumatized. He recalled that awesome day when they first had their flying lesson.

* * *

_First Year_

"This is gonna awesome, mate." Sirius said beside James, a smirk across his face. He grinned at his mate in turn. James confidently said, "up!" The broom whizzed into his hand, and he clutched it tightly. He watched the other students, he snickered when Snivellus was getting pissed off. Some of them got theirs up, and others were growing frustrated by the minute.

Severus glared and him from across, and he looked innocently away. Next to the greasy boy, he watched the redheaded girl smile. "Up!" she exclaimed, elatedly in fact. The broom whizzed into her hand and she smiled. "I did it!" she exclaimed. The girls next and across from her congratulated her. She grinned sheepishly in return, and he felt a ball dropped in his stomach at the sweet expression on her. To be fair, she was cute.

He could see that Lily wanted to fly up. After a few moments, everyone was allowed to by Madame Hooch. Lily mounted her broom, and lifted off the ground at an instant she said "up." She skyrocketed and screamed happily. It didn't take minutes to see her up in the air with some other Gryffindors zooming around in good fun. Even his best mates were chasing Lily who was laughing wildly. James was about to join their party in the skies, until he noticed that there weren't a lot of Slytherins flying in the air.

Severus Snape was actually glaring at Lily to James's utter surprise.

Luckily she hadn't noticed and was busy flying away from Sirius screaming "you'll never catch me, Black!" and hearing him reply, "We'll see about that Evans!" James heard Sirius's laughter. Dramatically, Sirius shouted, "Quick! Pete, corner her on the left! Haha, Remus on the right!" Lily laughed wildly, and Snape just scoffed angrily.

The Slytherin had shook his head in annoyance and walked over to speak with his House mates cooped up together. For some reason, this miffed James off. Snape's actions made James want to clout the sleaze-ball with something. There were some of them were hovering in midair, and some that started flying higher to join the others in the skies as well. Severus looked particularly repulsed at the thought of flying and had opted to sit out. James's attention focused back on Lily and she was twirling and giggling loudly. Unfortunately, that momentary glimmer of elation turned into a desperate and deep-rooted fear of being above the ground.

Someone literally knocked Lily off her broom. It happened quite fast that James hadn't really seen what had happened. From what he saw, the redhead girl didn't necessarily scream but exhaled loudly at no sudden support in midair. And she was falling rapidly fast. People screamed on their brooms, rushing to her. James didn't think twice and rushed forward to try and catch her. As soon as she was within 45 feet from the ground, he knew he'd never make it in time.

Lily almost fell to her death.

It was to everyone's relief that Madame Hooch was there to scream "Levicorpus" and prevent a splat of Lily Evans everywhere. She was hovered abruptly, and it seemed to give the girl a moment of dizziness.

He was scared the force would've snapped her neck.

He recalled all the other students freaking out, screaming her name, some rushing to get the school nurse, and mostly rushing towards her. She was crowded with concerned faces; the emerald-eyed cutie waved it off with a grateful smile on her face. Some of the Slytherins were rolling their eyes, and shaking their heads at the "attention" Lily was getting. James was livid when the other Slytherins on the sidelines were making wise-crack remarks and snides at the poor girl.

He had rushed to Lily's side and, at the time, he was confused since it wasn't his place to be by her side. She had been surprised as well, but she seemed grateful to him and gave a small smile. He lifted and held her upright and she beamed at him. It stunned him, and that small smile burned in his memory banks for weeks after. Eventually, Lily seemed to snap out of her trance and her gaze had drifted to Snape. James followed her line of sight soon after. He was shocked to see that Snape was still on the sidelines. He gritted his teeth. Snape looked somewhat pleased. Instead of even wearing his concern or running over to her to check if she was injured, Snape looked wary of either helping her or not.

Avery was busy explaining that it had all been an "accident," leaving some of the Slytherins to snicker. He felt his mates riled up beside him. It was even to the point that Peter looked angry enough. Pretty much every Gryffindor was itching to throw a hex or two for mistreating and disrespecting a House mate. James would allow Sirius (already his wand out) the first two hexes, and then he'd take over if that were the case. If looks could kill, all of those berks would've been dead by how many people were looking at them peed off.

Of that group who laughed at the expense of Lily's near death, Snape was refused to even look at her. James remembered anger coursing through him. He was holding Lily up, and he felt her shudder. He noticed how she too was watching Snape, and could only watch her leak silent tears down her pale cheeks.

Oddly enough, Snape looked smug. He thought it was just a fluke at first – perhaps the light casting a shadow across the Slytherin's face. But as he watched the egotistical smile increase, the angrier James became. The shadow of triumph and smirking on his face was enough to make James extremely furious. The jerk never even came over to assure Lily was okay. He just stood there with that mugging, gleeful expression.

He guessed Snape was bitter towards Lily at the time. It had been only a week since they were separated through the Sorting Ceremony. Additionally, she was into flying with the crowd of her Housemates. James reasoned that the idiot must've been feeling sore because Lily was actually making friends with others and not hanging out with him instead. _'Jealous prick,'_ James glared. His behavior was unwarranted and definitely unacceptable. James felt a heavy heart for the poor girl.

Lily's silent tears became more evident and James wanted to throw a punch at the bloke who made her cry. But others were alarmed. Sirius asked, "oi Evans," he looked concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked. Blushing prettily, she smiled weakly and replied "ugh, uh… I'm just dizzy and lightheaded…that's all."

James wasn't even fooled by that excuse, and Lily probably could tell he knew as well.

That was time that James had realized that Snape was unworthy of Lily Evans's friendship. What if she actually had died? Maybe then Snape would've cared instead of putting on a mask of ignorance. _'Or maybe not.'_ He thought. It seemed like Snape was settling in with the worst group known to mankind: Death Eaters, the lot of them. Probably would laugh at her death – "first week in Hogwarts, and the magical world expelled her by the broom." That idea made him sick to his stomach.

By what James was seeing, it didn't seem he'd care about Lily only unless she was all his. It seemed like Lily, to Snape, was never actually a friend but more a person that he could own. It was also the moment James had strongly disliked him. What person treated a friend like that? He vowed that he'd make Severus Snape pay for making Lily Evans cry.

Later did James find out, through eavesdropping her conversation with her friends, that she wanted just wanted to fit in. "Do you want to try again? We'll be there with you—…" She immediately cut them off. "No," she squealed. Blushing prettily, she looked away. "I-I'm sorry. I-I just…don't t-think…" she stuttered. "I don't think it's something for me. I probably suck at that! I just got to accept that. And I don't think I can fly around people. Heh, I'll find something else to do to get others to recognize me. F-For now…" He felt horrible when she saw the broom closet. Lily froze a bit and looked the other way frowning.

* * *

"_Everyone understand? Off you go then!"_

James snapped out of his daydream. He looked around. His eyes wandered to his seatmate. She was lovely as ever, and in his daydream to now the older version of her was still as stunning if not more as he reminisced. But, he felt heat crawling up his neck when Lily wore an amused smile. She knew all this time he wasn't paying attention anymore. She smirked, and held her head in her hand propped on the table. She looked at him coyly and he felt embarrassed.

Once again, he cursed the worlds for getting easily distracted. He felt stupid. Here he was hoping to actually win treacle tart points with Lily Evans. Instead of focusing on the task of impressing her with being the best partner she'd ever had, taking notes and working at her pace, and he just had to screw it up. And internally she'd probably become extremely annoyed with his incompetence and lack of paying attention.

He looked at his notes, now completely shocked at the scratching of pen ink everywhere. He cursed himself silently, palming his face in anguish. He looked down, and wanted the floor to swallow him up. He remained frigid, until he glanced at the redheaded female and nearly lost it. Fixing her posture, she leaned at him. Her face was so close to his, it was surprisingly uncomfortable. Astoundingly, she did not look as disappointed as he thought she would.

"So, James, you do know what we're making today right?" she teased.

His ears went a bright red, and that blush traveled to his cheeks. "Um," he uttered. Sighing, he shook his head in embarrassment, "I-I'm not going to lie to you, lov—…," he paused and she furrowed her eyebrows in question, "A-Ah, L-Lils, so s-sorry. Um, I-I c-caught in a d-daydream," he muttered. _'About you,'_ he added in his mind. To his relief, Lily just giggled adorably and pushed his shoulder jokily. He smiled uncertainly and ran his fingers in his messy hair, a habit of his nervousness, and she shook her head entertained. "Geez, James. What am I ever to do with you? Now, I know Potions class _is_ boring. But it shouldn't be that boring that you're forced to daydream about me," she said playfully.

He spluttered, and in frenzy panicked if he was actually becoming _freaking_ obvious.

Lily started to laugh, and pat his shoulder. "I'm just teasing you James," she said nonchalantly. She smirked like the little tease she was. "Why, were you?" James shifted uncomfortably with that emerald gaze, and switched topics. "S-So, potions?" He uttered weakly. She laughed, and uttered "you were!" in a delighted tone. She looked dazzlingly pink and continued to prod. He sunk in his seat face completely red. The Head Girl smiled amusedly, and they heard snickers coming from his mates and her friends that were partnered up around them.

"Well, okay. I'll let you off the hook now, James. But I will continue this discussion later." she said airily and cheekily. James face was burning, and he hoped they wouldn't continue the discussion later. He feared he'd go mental.

"We have the choice to make Manegro potion or the Beautification potion. Both are quite simple actually so you choose," she said. He exhaled and sat up now, face still pink.

"Hmm, hair regrowth or hiding an ugly face by getting others to think you're not ugly?"

She laughed a bit, and then grinned. "Yeah, I guess you could think about it that way…" she smiled. "Actually…" she paused and giggled, "that's exactly it."

James shrugged. He smirked, hiding his earlier embarrassment. "I think since we _both_ are good-looking, and we have no problems in either of those areas…you should choose." he said dryly. She smiled cheekily, "Oh, I was under the impression that you weren't paying attention, oh so good-looking one." Lily mocked and James laughed. He ripped a small piece of parchment and threw it into her hair. She pouted and he snickered.

"Mind you! I was only daydreaming for a little bit you know."

"Yeah, about me," she piped, and he shoved her shoulder teasingly. She laughed and he sighed.

"Then let's go with the beautification potion then? It seems easier than the Manegro. And I don't want to wait for it to brew before the potion finishes up at the end. Rather I get it over with." James asked.

Lily smiled teasingly, "trying to impress someone?" He held his hands up, and winked flirtatiously. "Like I said, I don't need it love to look good. Consider this potion a gift and an act of providence to bridge this war between Houses." The Head Girl looked confused at him, as James picked up his textbook to skim over the details about the potion. "What's that mean?" she asked curiously.

James grinned evilly, "It's for Avery, Goyle, and Mulciber who truly need it. People need to really see the true beauty they hold. As for Padfoot's little brother and Snape, they get passes this time. See, both of them aren't too terrible looking. Snape just has that giant nose issue, but that's quite a simple fix. Besides, I'm actually warming up to him, and messing with him is getting old." Lily smiled weakly. James grinned, "I've moved onto those three imbeciles. They _need_ attention but it's hard to look at them without gagging."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head as if she knew he'd say that. James chortled. "I should've seen that one coming. Why did I bother asking?" She said wryly, and James nearly burst laughing at her deadpanned expression. He chuckled cheekily, "You had it coming to you. Besides, you wouldn't disagree with me there." James answered. She snorted, "Yeah, don't I know that."

"Well you look at the book then. I'll grab what we need," she said. As she gracefully got up, he had turned to stop the urge to ogle at her. He instead looked at his empty gold cauldron and her well and neatly annotated textbook in front of him. After minutes of skimming, he looked up to see Lily came back with a tray full of materials. She placed them on the table in front of them. She swayed tiredly.

James smiled. "Tired?" She nodded, "yeah, I want to go to bed! Maybe a little nap before we start?" He shook his head, and daringly brought up a great point.

"Let's just get this over with. It's high time I start using my cauldron right. Besides the faster we finish," he leaned in her ear getting her to blush at the hot air contact. "The faster we go back in our rooms and we can sleep."

At the implication of taking a nap like they had since the full moon, it seemed to fuel Lily. James chuckled when Lily started to grab things hastily. His heart and innards were jumping wildly for joy. It seemed she liked him well enough after all, but quickly dismissed that thought. He hid a huge smile.

She looked at the textbook and compared it to what she had out. "So we'll need three fairy wings, ten milliliters of morning dew, seven rose petals, chopped and dried Lady's mantle, a few strands of unicorn hair, and one whole ginger root." She checked her textbook and looked at the ingredients laid out in front of them. James looked disgusted. "All of which, together, sounds like piss to me," she smiled slyly. "Oh I believe in the textbooks they say it tastes like it." Lily reached over him. He froze up at the contact a bit, and she flipped James's textbook to the last page of the potion's section. "And you're not too far off," she finished with a grin as she pulled herself back upright. James looked at the motion picture in his book, and he looked sickened.

"Okay, I'm convinced. It's definitely piss alright. Look it's even yellow like piss," James smacked his forward and dragged it down his face. Reading more into the contents of the potion, he complained. The motion picture swirled magically and then—…

"Ugh, pleasant. Rainbow bubbly fuming piss. That sounds utterly repulsive. Unicorn piss basically." he muttered. He suddenly smiled, "hey at least I'm not drinking it!" She giggled again.

A few minutes later, after rereading the textbook, James was at his cauldron working the laborious tasks like setting up the cauldron on the preheating burner. He began to make space. Lily was chopping and gathering things in an organized fashion. "So, here are the ground fairy wings," James said as she finished plucking a fresh rose. She looked at his pestle and mortar, and nodded pleased at the homogeneous and non-chunky paste. Taking a knife, Lily ran that through the dried lady's mantle in an even chopping motion.

As soon as everything was organized, he got nervous. "Ready?" she asked with an encouraging smile on her face. He smiled back and took a deep breath. "I'm scared I might muck it up. You make it seem relatively easy." He answered. She shook her head and with those expression eyes gave him the most confident stare. "I believe you won't. You can do this," she said. He swallowed hard. "Okay," he whispered. She nodded. Once he calmed down, he added the fairy wings to his empty cauldron. A light casted out of the cauldron – the sign it was being used. James concentration was on the cauldron, not taking his eyes off it. He began to slowly stir and Lily reached over him, to pour the morning dew. James stirred the mixture vigorously and once it thickened he started to beat the mixture well. Beside him, Lily took a small metal spatula and popped all the bubbles that started to form. After a moment of counting in his head, while Lily was finishing the bubble popping, James reached over and cranked the heat to a high temperature.

The smell began to emit, and both Gryffindors had grimaced. He jolted, "Ugh, it smells funny. Eww…why this potion was invented to fool people into thinking they weren't ugly. I'll honestly never know." he said. She smiled wearily. "You can do this James, I believe you can get through this." James smiled, "Thanks, Lily."

After that, they worked in sync. Lily sprinkled in the rose petals to the cauldron and James took over and popped all the bubbles that formed right after. The lady's mantle became moistened and disintegrated once she added it to the potion, and James continued to stir. She scooped the unicorn hair, and folded it carefully into the potion. As the strands broke down in the solution, once stirred through well, the last ingredient was added. James stirred the extremely viscous potion, and Lily reached to turn the heat to a medium-low. After a few minutes bubbling away and James constantly stirring, she cranked the heat. He took a deep breath, and got nervous. James had finally stopped stirring and the fumes started to form bubbles.

"Do you want to do the honors, or should I?" She asked.

He shook his head, "you can," he said yawning. He was glad this was all done. Inwardly, he was hopeful he actually completed a potion for once in his whole Hogwarts career. Shrugging she waved her wand in the pattern schemed in the textbook. At the last stroke of the wand, the potion instantly started to turn different colors and emitted multi-colored bubbles.

Both reached over and looked into the cauldron contents. James took a whiff. He was happy it was successful, but looked sickened at the idea of potion making. The ingredients were still quite gross. "At least it smells nicer now that the rose comes through." As the leaned back away from it, he shrugged, "still by my word though, it's definitely rainbow piss. I bet it tastes horrible."

Lily sighed, "I'm exhausted," she said as she leaned her frame against James. He smiled and one arm hugged her and shook her. "Hey, don't you dare! Stay awake, missy! I know Potions class _is_ boring, but I can't have you fall asleep to dream about me quite yet. We have to wait until Professor Slughorn lets us leave. Then you can when we sleep in."

She pouted at the cheeky use of her words thrown back at her. She moaned, "why not? I'll have you know those dreams are quite peaceful." His ears and cheeks were reddening, and he coughed a bit.

Looking at the cauldron, he picked up the ladle trying to recover from his embarrassment. "Care to try it?" Lily yawned and shook her head, "no." James shrugged and placed it down, "me neither," he answered. Before she opened her mouth, he was relieved when Professor Slughorn hovered over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Brilliant work Mr. Potter and Miss Evans! Absolutely brilliant teamwork! As expected of both Head students! You've got the correct consistency and viscosity of this mixture. 15 points to Gryffindor!" Professor Slughorn praised. The two Head students smiled bashfully and accepted the praise humbly. "Collect as much as you'd like, and submit one on my desk for grading. After you're done cleaning up, you're excused. Have a good day you two! Enjoy your Hogsmeade weekend coming up!"

James nodded and Lily looked positively tired. He replied for her sake. "Thanks Professor," James replied earnestly. He got another pat on the back by the instructor, and James nodded gleefully. It felt good, that he was able to do something right in a class he was just barely good at. Professor Slughorn gave him a lasting look of pride, and moved about the room. He nearly burst out laughing when he noticed Avery's hair growing uncontrollably and Mucilber panicking. Snape, partnered with Goyle, was palming his face in disgust. Slughorn was horrified and bellowing at them. Some were snickering. Much to say, Sirius was crude enough to bark out in laughter, while Remus rolled his eyes and Peter smiled weakly with Frank.

Lily remained unmoved and she yawned again. James turned to her, and she looked up smiling. "How much should we get?" Lily asked. James grinned, "I need three remember?" Lily chuckled, and moved to the front. Reaching for five vials, she grabbed them. She managed to avoid the bustling students around the center of growing hair. She managed to gracefully step over the greasy growing hair – James had to hold his urge to burst laughing. She skipped back and James grinned. She grabbed a ladle with a pointed side to accurately fill them. After all five were well-filled, he helped her re-cork them.

"You're taking one?" James inquired as he finished capping the last one.

Lily shrugged, "it is pretty rainbow piss. And I always collect a vial of my potions just in case someone needs it." She said cheekily. James sniggered. Once all the vials were filled, the stacked them in a carrier case, and packed up their belongings. James cleaned his cauldron, while Lily put away everything else. She labeled the one for submission and placed it in the potion tray on Professor Slughorn's desk. In a matter of minutes, everything was cleaned up. "Well, let's go?" the Head Girl asked. Immediately, she sighed. The Head Boy nodded, and scooped his books and Lily's as well. Made to complain about it, James already held them and started to walk.

Rolling her eyes, Lily gathered the carrier and waved to all their friends.

As they made their way outside, he just had to ask. "So who might be someone that needs your vial of this stuff?" Lily grinned, "Guess?" James snickered, knowing who she was implicating. He removed the carrier from her hand. Lily huffed, and allowed him since he insisted on her not carrying anything to relax. She looked at him annoyed a bit, since he was carrying his bookbag and her's on his opposite broad shoulders. Now, he was carrying the carrier. She went to grab it back but he managed to pull it away from her. She pouted and huffed.

"Wow, Lily-love. You're so mean to the bloke. Give him a break." He suggestively teased, and slightly nudged her shoulder with his. She grinned, and grabbed his bag that sagged from his shoulder. He scoffed and she giggled, draping it across her form.

She smirked innocently, "Why should I?"

James laughed in response. "You're too cute, Lily." She blushed and he kissed her cheek. Before she could compose herself, he continued. "And he's not that bad looking. Why would he need it?" James tried in an honest and cute tone. Lily stuck her tongue out, "Just because people think he's actually stunning, it doesn't mean that Amos Diggory is. I happen to think he's horrible to look at. If I give him this, I might be able to stand him."

James laughed. "I take it you haven't forgiven him when he dumped Mary for that Ravenclaw?" Lily snorted, "Not a chance. Plus besides, compared to you, he needs work. I'd much have you than him."

He laughed, "I suppose my good looks are something to aspire after." Lily shoved his shoulders playfully. He grinned changing topics smoothly, "By the way, are you going with anyone to Hogsmeade this time?" She looked taken aback, and blushed. He laughed, "Last time I checked the squid is looking for one. He doesn't need any of the potion by the way. I think he's a pretty gorgeous monster with all his giant tentacles if I do say so myself."

Lily grimaced. In a posh accent, she replied "oh please, the giant squid's old news. Sure pretty decent, but I've found out he's such a player! And I think he has something against people with red hair." He snickered. She sighed, "Besides, he cheated on me with that poor girl. She fell into the lake the other day. It's the same girl who called me a b-i-t-c-h and to stop being Sirius's friend. By the looks of it, the giant squid seemed to enjoy her company a lot."

He grinned, she sighed dramatically. "The squid willingly wrapped his arms around her waist. It seems he likes her more than me. Horrible right? I wonder who would've set them up?"

James rolled his eyes. "Trust me hun, you could do better."

Both of them laughed.

"So," she smirked. "What was the memory?" He looked at her questioningly. She pouted, "you and I are picking up on that conversation earlier." His ears went pink. "That, oh," he blushed. He sighed. "Do you remember your first flying lesson?" he asked. She nodded, "it's not one I can forget," she said sheepishly. "Right," he muttered. "H-How would you," he paused. He swallowed hard and she stopped to look at him. He struggled. "Would you like me to reteach you?" he asked. Her eyes went wide, not expecting that. He paused. "Because, I'm sorry, by the way. That time outside the Great Hall…you spoke to your friends about how it wasn't something that you'd be great at. I beg to differ, Lils. You're an amazing flier."

She flushed, "Thanks James," she said quietly. "I-I'm just afraid of people around me. I can't trust a lot of people in a place that now makes me uncomfortable. It's like I can't control what's around me. Even if I trust that person on the ground." He nodded, now slightly angry at himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." She shook her head, "no it's okay. I-I asked." She smiled weakly, "but you know. You missed the best part of that eavesdropped conversation." He looked at her with red ears. "Again I'm sorry for that," he said shyly. Lily giggled, "The girls told me that it was a shame too. See, after everything settled down I was approached by the Quidditch captain. Told me that my flying skills were pretty decent. Thought I might make a great Seeker."

"What?!" James stopped and pulled her arm gently. "You were the one?!" She blushed. "Huh?" James laughed, "Really Lily you never cease to amuse me again. Wow." He searched her face, reddening with every minute. He smiled at her confusion. "When I joined the Chasers, the team kept telling the captain to recruit someone. Only that one person. But he kept saying that she refused because she couldn't do it. To me sounded like it was a shame really." He grinned, "didn't think it was you. Then again I'm not surprised. You are pretty amazing," he commented.

Lily blossomed. "You are too," she whispered. "Eh?" she blushed taken aback and he did too. They stared at each other, noticing the amount of enclosed space. Slowly backing up a bit, Lily giggled awkwardly.

"You know what?" She said. "I'd love to learn how to fly again. As long as it is you only." Lily said softly. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He nodded dumbly. "Thank you James," she smiled. Lily said the password and entered the Heads room. He trudged after her. He hid a smile at the sight of Heads room, and the fact that Lily was making her way to her favorite seat. James made his way to the shelves and placed his bag, her bag and her vials case away. He turned and chuckled. Lily already slouched on it, as she always did. She unlaced her shoes and threw them at the entrance. And she sighed tiredly.

The portrait closed behind them.

* * *

Hogsmeade was already tomorrow. James and his friends were walking to the Great Hall for dinner. It was a lovely silence for once. James had some real time to think. Unfortunately, the silence was broken when Sirius asked "what's going on with you and Lily-love?"

James shrugged. "We're just friends," he replied curtly and with finality.

Remus smirked and Peter shook his head. Peter tried to clarify what Sirius was getting at. "W-Well, it sure doesn't look like it though. You two seem like you're dating already…" James made a face, and was about to retort. Remus swiftly continued, "Peter's right on that. Unless you guys have a strict platonic relationship, you guys might just be hiding your relationship and/or denying you have feelings for her."

"…I do…so much that I always feel like my chest is tightening up."

James stopped walking in the corridors, and he brushed his arms against his robes and the metal badge. Sirius raised an eyebrow, "do…?" The boy with the glasses looked at the ground with a red face. His frames fell from his nose, and he fixed them. Afraid to look at them, he gave a brief nod.

His best mates gaped, and then suddenly it seemed like they won the lottery. Peter began to cheer, and Remus laughed. "Finally!" Sirius exclaimed. "The lad admits it! After all this time. He's truly grown up," he cried out mockingly. James glared unamused at his friends, "hardy-har-har, there," he answered sarcastically. The blush didn't seem to remove from his face.

"We're not trying to make fun of you, mate. It's just lately you and Lily have been so good with each other." Remus said elated. "I-I'm happy for you!" Peter piped in. Remus patted James shoulder, "and if it's any consolation to you…during patrols with Lily she did seem to talk about you quite a lot." This didn't help James's red face, if anything the red started to paint on his ears and neck.

"The lovely flower fancies you. And when you two flirt it make me sick," Sirius drawled.

"You should ask her to Hogsmeade tomorrow!"

James shivered, "It's not that simple." Remus rolled his eyes dramatically, "when has it ever been simple?" Soon enough James blew up, "it's never simple! Besides, don't you think I've already thought of that? Thought of asking her to that ruddy place! I bloody fancy her, so much. I would've asked her already! I know that it's tomorrow!"

Sirius glared, "hey mate don't be a pansy and take out your problems on us! What's your deal anyways!"

"I-I don't know. Just because I actually…uhm," he paused to mess his hair up in that nervous way. "L-Look, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out right now. After all this time, I thought I just wanted to mess around with her. In the past, I do admit I had a huge crush on her, but for all the wrong reasons."

"Yeah, but you're past all of that."

"That's why it's not simple. J-Just because she likes me enough now….and I mean, yeah I like her. So much it hurts. Sirius, Lily is special. There really is something about her that's magical and spell-binding and magnificent. She's special. To me."

He flushed, "Me? I'm nothing. I-I doubt she'd say yes anyways. And right now, we're good. Like real good."

Peter grimaced, understanding that pain. Sirius shook his head.

Remus sighed, "you're afraid."

He pushed his glasses up and replied, "Well, to be honest it's a both yes and no. Yes I'm afraid I'll lose Lily. But, no I'm not afraid at the same time because if I was sure she wouldn't mind going with me to Hogsmeade…as a date, not just friends, I'd jump the opportunity. It's just because I've asked her out so many times, and she's rejected me all those times."

Sirius scoffed, "yeah, we know. We were there all those times too."

The jibe from his best friend didn't stop him from continuing. "I have to work harder and make sure that before I ask her out she won't be hurt rejecting me." He winced a bit. "Especially since I know this time I need her around me. I don't know if she fancies me. But she doesn't push me away anymore. If I mess it up, she'll leave me. I don't want her to feel burdened and obligated to stop our relationship as friends right now. So, I might end up pushing her away…o-or worse." James swallowed. "And this time…I can't take rejection. Hearing a no from her…I don't think I could handle it well right now."

Peter looked confused, "what's that mean? I mean you guys look like you're…uhm." Sirius completed, "flirting like candy to cavities." James flushed.

"Thing is she lets me…but I know my boundaries. I'm treading on thin ice right now. She likes me enough, but I don't want to hurt her. She'll have a hard time deciding against agreeing to go out with me because she doesn't want to hurt my feelings. And that'll put hurt her in turn too. I'd just put us both in an awkward position."

James leaned against a wall and slumped on. "I've messed up all my opportunities to show Lily my good side before. And along those times, the words 'will you go out with me,' and 'go with me to Hogsmeade' are all just going to leave me with nothing when she says no. And just because last year I've stopped pestering her and actually lived up to a relationship that's just good now…it doesn't make up for what I've done and that will always be there. That riff between us will always be there."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Of course, you nitwit. But trust me, she'll agree."

Peter smiled again, "I agree. You can do it James!" Remus looked to James who still didn't look up. "Yeah, you pretty much messed up before James. But it doesn't mean that she isn't willing to forgive. She already has, and I'm not sure I'm supposed to tell you this but…" he paused and the Head Boy lifted his head up to look at his three friends.

The sandy-blond haired man continued, "she told me that you're so nice to her. She's taken notice to you quite a lot. And she too is confused on how she feels about you. She's afraid to confront you about it, but she's also afraid she'd lost her chance since she believes she was so rude to you. Now that she sees the good nature you have, she feels quite awful how mean she was to you. If anything she told me she's waiting for you to ask her out again."

He grumbled and felt his stomach lurch, "all the more reasons _not_ to confess."

"Confess to whom and about what?"

He jumped, and the Marauders looked to see Lily with three of her close girl-friends. The girls were giggling, with Lily's face flushed a bit pink. Mary had linked arms with her. Mary smirked, and repeated her question "so confession?" Lily's cheeks were red. James's face was burning, and he quickly glanced at his shoes. Why was she always here at the wrong time? Luckily for him, Sirius caught on this bandwagon and changed topics like a smooth operator.

"Ladies…more importantly, Lily-love, you always seem to be around us now. Not complaining, but just thought you should know stalking is a bad thing," Sirius winked at her friends. Said girl rolled her eyes, "Oh Sirius-darling, you know I can't stay away from you and your so fabulous self."

Sirius laughed and Peter giggled, "I enjoy your company, Lily!" She grinned, "I enjoy yours as well." Remus smiled. "Well, what are you doing here? I thought you girls would've been in the Great Hall already."

She answered, "I just thought you guys might want to head for dinner…we could all go together. The ladies here and I believed you might fancy our company. Thing is, I didn't anticipate you'd all dawdle here especially since you're all so keen about getting the first meals all the time."

Sirius shrugged, "me neither. But Jamesie here is being melodramatic. He just had to stop and worry over silly things." Lily looked at James, currently not looking at her. Suddenly she felt a bit hurt, thinking that he was going to pretend she wasn't there. "I-I hope he sorts that out then," she timidly said. James shook slightly at this reply, and nodded. Still not speaking, he slowly got up, and now was leaning against the wall arms crossed. Lily's friends whispered in her ear, and she flushed a bright red.

"I-I can't, not yet," she replied back.

She cursed Remus's good hearing. "You can't?" Remus snickered. Obviously it seemed like he knew something, and it seemed he already knew the question that was asked privately.

She glared with an anxious look. Her pink cheeks were evident though. She shyly answered, "n-not…not yet, especially with all of you here…"

Remus was a cheeky person. He replied, "should we leave you two alone then?"

Before she could reply, Remus stretched his arms in the air. "Well, I'm hungry. Looks like Jamesie wants to mope here. Si, Petes, let's go." Sirius catching on, while Peter was smiling about finally getting food followed their blonde-haired friend. The girls beside giggled again. Emma piped, "Lily take care of our Head Boy would you? It seems like only you can convince him to come to dinner!" Marlene grinned when Alice excused herself for spotting Frank Longbottom. Marlene hooked her arms with Emma, "Hestia's already saving us a set of seats. Don't be late!" Odette laughed as Mary pulled the other girls ahead. Still, she didn't mistake what she said: "good luck."

"W-What! W-Wait, I-I—…!" Lily stuttered, as their friends dispersed.

She flushed and moaned.

In a matter of minutes, she and James were left in the empty halls. Lily fidgeted, face still flamed. She timidly rocked on her shoes, cursing how much of a little girl in front of her huge crush she was. She stole little glances at him, each time her face getting pinker. She clutched her satchel. "U-Um," she uttered. James looked at her, and she felt small.

His face looked at her with uncertainty, an unreadable expression. His face was relaxed, and tender. He looked at her with so much vulnerability that rivaled her own. A flicker of emotion betrayed his face, almost as if he was enlightened. Did she have something on her face? Was she too obvious? It seemed like he was affirmed of something when he fully stared into her eyes.

Oh Merlin, was that _**love**_ on his face?

She was both smitten, and scared. What was he going to say? Oh gosh, she wasn't ready to give an answer! Was he going to ask her to Hogsmeade? In her heart, she was still hopeful of this. Even though she didn't have an answer, she wished he was still going to ask it. He smiled, for the first time today at her, and moved off the wall. Holding a hand at her, she had to smile back.

"Care to walk with me?"

* * *

Beside each other, Lily looked longingly back at the Great Hall. She wasn't particularly hungry, and obviously James wasn't either. She held her hands together, walking in pace with James to calm her nerves. But being alone with him, right now, for some reason was unnerving and awkward. She definitely felt tense. Especially because his question wasn't the question she wasn't expecting at all.

In fact, remembering it almost made her cry out. She felt frustration bubbling in her.

"Okay, I'm confused," she confessed finally. He looked at her. "Hm?" She stopped walking, and he turned to look at her fully. She took a moment to breathe, and shook her. "You called me all the way out here to ask me something. Well, I'm listening. What is it?"

James sighed. "Nothing beats you?" he drawled. She smirked, "of course not. I'm a brilliant witch, remember?" He snorted in response.

"Fine," he muttered. "It won't hurt to ask you. Then again, I'm pretty sure you sort of know already." Lily nodded. "Well, go on then," she dared. He noticed her becoming impatient. He couldn't help but feel bitter. He knew what she was waiting to ask, but just wanted to test the waters to see if she really would care if he did.

"Good Godric, Lily what do you want from me?" He said in a lashing tone.

She screamed out in anguish. "Don't you dare get cross with me, James," she squealed. "You think you can flip your hair and walk down these halls to ask me that question. You should know what you want to ask me! If I already know, then say it."

"Fine! Can you help me buy a gramophone!"

She paused, her eyes widened. "W-What?" She stuttered. That certainly hadn't be the question she was expecting at all. Internally, he pictured himself smacking the upside of his head. That wasn't quite the question he actually wanted to ask at all! Then again, the face she was wearing was adorably gobsmacked that he just soaked it in. It hadn't been every day that one could catch Lily Evans off guard, enough to render her so speechless like now.

He sighed, "what? Not the right question you were hoping to here, Lily?" he asked blandly. She felt her cheeks heat up and couldn't help it anymore.

She started to cry.

Inwardly, he panicked. Okay now it wasn't fun anymore.

"Whoa!" James reached for her, and she just pushed him away. "You know what you were going to ask me," she murmured. "You're half-lying to me." She said weakly, "I know you've wanted to get one for your parents' anniversary in three days. Hogsmeade is a perfect place to go to, especially that run down alleyway that sells antiques there." Lily wiped her tears away from her eyes. She sniffed, and glared at him. "But you wanted to ask something else?" She bit out.

"Well, what you thinking I was going to ask you?" He retorted.

She muffled her scream, and turned around. "I'm going back! You're playing with me again! When you man up and you finally ask me that question I've been waiting to hear, then you can come find me!"

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to yell at me like this now!"

James reached for her and gripped her wrist. She winced. It wasn't painful, but it was so tender that it literally hurt her emotionally. He sighed and ruffled his hair. "What do you want from me, Lily? To ask you to go out to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? Is that what you want to hear me ask you? Or is it how I feel about you? Do you want me to say I love you? Because I doubt that you wouldn't know that already."

The redhead before him stumbled with a few words. He smiled weakly and grimly at her. "Like you said, Lily you're a smart witch. Even you knew already."

[_So paint me, a picture, paint a picture of this place…where all our lines converge._]

He tried to make sense of her broken speech, but cut her ramblings off. "Evans, be clear. Because you already know how I feel about you. Just what am I to you right now? Don't think about the past. Right now, at this moment."

[_You know I'd do…unreasonable things to…just get to kiss you...lover, etc._]

The girl took a moment to realize that he was so close to her. He yanked her, and she crashed into him. Her silent tears started to cease, and she felt shivers down her spine when he breathed against her nape. She responded, "I…I don't know?"

He smiled calmly, that made her wince slightly. He bent down and she lifted her face up. He saw the confusion written all over her face and an emotion he never thought he'd ever get from her. Quickly she continued, "D-Don't get the wrong idea! I-I'm not good with these t-things. E-Especially because I've never had a boyfriend and I'm not sure what to do—…" she squeaked.

He cut her off, "I get it, Evans. Relax."

It took a good few minutes for her to breathe normally from her sudden hyperventilation. He was worried he needed to get the girl a paper bag to blow into. All the while, he held her hands and she clutched them tightly. Their faces were close; she looked dazed at the proximity. It seemed like minutes were going by, none of them were exchanging any words. She mustered up the bit of energy and courage she had left to ask. She asked him quietly and breathlessly, "_tell me, do you like me like this?_"

He reached for a bundle of strands of her red hair, and kissed the ends as it trickled out of his hands. Her cheeks went a lovely shade of red to rival with her deep bright auburn locks. Wordlessly, he searched her face and contemplated on the best possible way of phrasing his answer. Their eyes were fixated on each other, and he answered very softly: "more than you'll ever know, lover," he paused. And the glint of mischief and desire for the young woman before him flashed across his striking hazel-bluish eyes. She longed to see that in his eyes again, and she was filled with such joy.

He finished, "etc." She smiled weakly. That was true. They were a lot of things. Enemies, acquaintances, friends, best of friends. Now lovers, but not really quite because she didn't know much about being one. Nonetheless, Lily reached up on her toes and enveloped herself on him, hugging him. He returned her hug and held her small frame up. He whispered "I love you," in her ears. She reached and kissed his cheeks shyly. She whispered the same to him, but also including that she was inexperienced in this kind of connection with someone. And James beamed.

He smiled sheepishly. "Go out with me? I know it's not going to be the most romantic first date ever. Especially since it's your first one. But I need to get a gramophone. And…I'd really appreciate it if you help me. I want to buy the grandpa-esk record you can get me. My parents are quite old you know, and they'd love that. They'd love you." Her eyes widened. She flushed a bright red, when he pulled her closer. He smirked mischievously. "The giant squid has nothing on me," he said cheekily, alluding to his conversation with her days ago.

The girl laughed in mirth behind her tears. He smiled fondly. A few minutes passed like that. Enjoying each other in that hug. But Lily looked at his lips, and couldn't help herself. Wanting to be a bit daring and spontaneous, she kissed the corners of his mouth. He was taken aback at her forwardness, but he moved his head as to show her that he didn't reject her advances. He gently crashed his lips on hers. It was quite a passionate one, long that their mouths moved in sync. They were content with how they were locked in each other's arms. When their lungs required oxygen, they slowly pulled apart, but their lips still touched. He observed her bruised lips with pride – knowing that he was her first kiss and she was his first girlfriend.

"Sure. If you remember to carry my things, dear Lover, etc." Her response was so sweet and short. They needn't exchange "I love you's" any more than once. Now it seemed like they were battling on who had the most interesting response to each other's questions and remarks. He guffawed, and she pressed herself against him giggling.

"Only for you dear," he replied. He nodded and removed himself, giddy, and laced his fingers in hers. She looked wary and fidgeted. "We can make this work, right? I'm not experienced." She chanted for probably the third time. Worried that he was getting sick of it, she stiffened. But he looked at her understandingly and sweetly.

"Let me teach you then," he said. [_Your hands are busy, teach me everything! 'Cause sometimes it feels like I know what to do, but sometimes I feel like a student of you._] And she did. "Tell me do you like me like this?" he asked teasingly. She grinned.

"What do you think?"

He laughed. "I think…you still owe me those two Pumpkin pasties."

* * *

She smiled, and watched the animated pictures in her photo album. She remembered the proposal James made to her.

"_It's our last Hogsmeade. I was hoping we could use this time to get out of the school. Venture to London. But, I can't wait anymore to ask this." He kneeled and she gasped almost hyperventilating. He looked up at her. "Marry me, love. I asked your parents about it. They're happy for it. Even though…I don't have a ring yet because I'm having it made so this proposal would've happened anyways. I can't wait anymore to ask you. It just depends when and where I ask you." He exhaled deeply. "I love you, Lily Mae neé Evans, so much it hurts. You've made me happy since I've met you. You are the most talented, gorgeous, magical, spell-binding and loving woman I have even met. And I can't be anything or anywhere without you by my side. When we get out of here, I'll give you the ring during graduation and we can get married right after. And you'll be with me until the end no matter what we choose as burning adult careers. I mean we already have our applications filled out. Plus…I'm not getting old like my parents to start making babies with you, sweetheart. So Lover, etc. what do you say?"_

_James Potter never ceased to amuse and amaze her. He was blunt, straight to the point, confident, and kneeling on the ground. No ring out. He already asked her mom and dad, 'blimey really?' she had thought. All he was doing was kneeling. And he held her small hand in his. In this secluded awkward place on school grounds. Not romantically in the slightest. But something about how unprepared he was but still absolutely sorted. It knocked the wind out of her lungs, and tried to stop herself from chortling tears of joy._

_She thought for a minute and grinned. "Mmm…a lifetime with you sounds interesting. Besides, who could pass all those opportunities up? Graduation? Check. Ring being made beautifully and customized? Check. Marriage ceremony right after? Check. Job security? Check? Pumping out good-looking babies after having probably the best honeymoon experience? Check." His eyes waggled jokingly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood up and held her by the waist. Staring into her green eyes, he smirked. She smiled and continued, "It seems you have our lives in order. Even though it's only been a few months since we've be together. Sure, why not. I'll marry you, James Charles Potter. You intrigue me, dear lover etc."_

_She grinned hearing the scuffling of muffled cheers from her friends and the other three Marauders hidden. James lifted and spun her, kissing her. And that was that._

The years to come, he never failed to make her happy. Along those years to come, she never failed to make him happy. And about a year after those years, their baby boy never failed to make them happy. And all the while, their boy who looked strikingly like James and eyes green like his mother's would sleep at the sounds of the gramophone, playing lullabies in the back. His mother would play it, and even her husband would sleep next to her.

As she walked into their room, joining her husband in bed, she waved her wand and the lights dimmed in their house. He pulled her in and they snuggled. Listening to the gramophone playing across the halls, Lily smiled.

"I like this song," he murmured in her ears. Kissing it before he would allow his breathing to even, he looked at her with playfulness. "It still sounds like my parents." She grinned. "Muggle enough for you? Does it appease your curiosity?" He shook his head, "not yet," she looked at him with confusion. "Oh no? What is it that you're so curious in now?" He grinned, and pulled her closer. He leaned over her and she turned to him. Close to his chest, breathing into it. She looked up and his face met hers.

"Is it because this song is so old and boring that even our son sleeps to it? Or perhaps it's because you're so enchanting that you're Muggle ways always calms us down?"

"What do you think, dear lover, etc.?" she replied.

She laughed at his incredulous face. He grinned, knowing he had the answer all along and they kissed.

Certainly, he kept her promise: they were good. They were more than good.

* * *

_End._


End file.
